Les Ombres de Konoha
by mugu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est le plus fort ninja au monde connu à ce jour. Mais personne n'est infaillible. Survivra-t-il à aux ANBU ou y succombera-t-il en premier ? Traduction française de Shadows of Konoha de Amora Journeys
1. Première leçon

**Notes d'auteur :**

- Dans ce monde, la durée qui s'est écoulée entre le début de Shippuden et la fin de la Quatrième guerre est de deux ans.

- D'après l'histoire canon, la personne ayant tué Yura est Naruto. Excepté pour ce cas, Naruto n'a tué personne d'autre. Zabuza fut tué par Kakashi (Zombies exclus).

- Lorsque la fiction a débuté, la couleur de la cape de chakra de Naruto était rouge, et continuera à l'être par la suite.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Naruto.

**Disclaimer du traducteur :** Je ne possède naturellement pas cette fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Première leçon :<strong>

**Chaque Ombre Provient du Feu, même celles Forgées par la Volonté.**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait. Ses cheveux étaient noyés par les gouttes d'eau, mouillant son attirail et inondant par là même les fleurs de Lys ainsi que le marbre sous-jasant.<p>

La pierre commémorative était imposante comme jamais. Cette obélisque glabre tendant vers le ciel, avec les noms inscrits en son cœur. Naruto Uzumaki, dix huit ans regardait le blason de ceux qui avaient succombé durant la guerre qui avait fait de lui un héros. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de son manque de sommeil mais néanmoins, il préférait une nuit pluvieuse qu'une nuit sans repos dans son lit.

Les gens ne comprenaient pas, surtout les civils qui n'avaient jamais vu un champ de bataille de leur vie, ou même les vétérans de la guerre, bien trop habitués à en côtoyer. Les gens remettaient la faute sur Naruto pour avoir laissé filer un criminel de rang S, faute qui lui retombait dessus telle une malédiction. S'il devait en arriver là, Naruto avait juré de tuer Sasuke. Mais même avec la vie de ce dernier entre ses mains, sa pitié lui avait fait défaut.

Naruto se demandait souvent ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke après que Madara ait interrompu le combat. Est-ce que Sasuke avait réussi à s'échapper du centre des combats, ou était-il mort, son corps devenu méconnaissable parmi tant d'autres. Le nom de Sasuke ne serait jamais immortalisé dans la pierre, il en resterait juste un nom qui disparaîtrait avec le temps, soit : après la mort de Naruto.

Trempé par la pluie, ses vêtements bondés d'eau commençaient à peser comme des poids qu'il utiliserait à l'entraînement. Naruto se tenait les yeux fermés, laissant la pluie battre son plein. Il aurait déjà dû aller dormir, pour se réveiller le lendemain et disposait de ce même visage souriant, calqué sur le profil d'un masque longuement usité. Ce masque, que Naruto avait lui même façonné durant une éternité, qui était poussiéreux et craquelant, mais toujours en place. Et rien ne paraissait plus redondant qu'un masque pour Naruto Uzumaki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La voix du blond faisait écho à la pluie. Avec le Kyuubi finalement sous son contrôle, chaque senteur qui lui submergeait les narines lui était aussi complexe qu'intense, autant que l'aurait ressenti un Inuzuka. Ses oreilles saisissaient chaque son de la nuit, ses yeux n'étaient en aucun cas ceux d'un Hyuuga, mais même les objets apparaissaient plus nets et plus faciles à distinguer qu'autrefois.

Et il n'avait plus besoin de chakra pour savoir qu'il était épié par les Ombres.

Un ANBU au masque d'ours apparut subitement en dehors des fourrés, se plaçant à ses côtés. Naruto avait paru insignifiant aux yeux de l'agent. Le titre de héros de guerre ne devait pas être conféré à n'importe quel gamin pouvant réaliser son devoir le plus primordial lorsqu'il devait être rempli. Ours avait connu la guerre, la vraie. Et il savait avec certitude que la Quatrième Grande guerre des shinobis n'avait été qu'un prétexte, qu'un simulacre ; comme l'avait été le héros qui en était ressorti.

« Le Hokage vous convoque.

- Au beau milieu de la nuit ? rétorqua Naruto hagard. »

Cette nuit avait été longue et douloureuse, et l'appel de sa couette le répugnait tout autant.

« Le Hokage suggère que tu laisses un Kage Bunshin. »

Ces mots mettaient l'esprit de Naruto en branle. Est-ce que le village était attaqué ? Y avait-il une autre organisation terroriste qui le pourchassait ? Ou étaient-ce juste les divagations de son ivrogne de _Mémé _?

Et instantanément, une image miroir était sur le chemin du retour et Naruto, comme suggéré, avait transmué son visage en un autre alors qu'il courait au travers de la forêt de toits de Konoha. Puisant dans le chakra du renard, Naruto n'avait aucun mal à distancer son chaperon. L'eau s'évaporait au contact de sa peau. Il s'écrasa contre la vitre du bureau du Hokage, laissant un impact sur le sol et claquant ses mains si fort sur le bureau qu'il se démantela.

« Quel est l'envahisseur ?! » demanda Naruto.

Tsunade se massait les tempes en soupirant. Elle contempla d'un air navré les ravages causés par le court passage de Naruto, alors que ses souliers boueux détruisaient ce qu'il restait du tapis.

« Quand je te convoque pour un rendez-vous incognito, j'escompte que cela reste secret ! hurla Tsunade à son ami, et peut-être successeur. « Comment cela pourrait-il être un secret avec ma fenêtre en morceaux ?!

- Oh... »

Mais Naruto se sentait soulagé. Le village ne connaissait pas de péril immédiat. Il put enfin se détendre.

« Je peux aider à la réparer ?

- Pitié non, répliqua Tsunade au quart de tour. Je dirai juste à ces _vieux boucs_ que j'ai jeté quelqu'un dehors. »

Une bourrasque pénétra dans la pièce, emportant avec elle vents et marées. Le tempérament de Tsunade vira au vinaigre et elle jura que c'était Naruto qu'elle allait décidément jeter dehors.

Entre le vent, la pluie, le froid et l'heure qu'il était, Tsunade décida de laisser tomber toute attitude protocolaire, et se versa une coupole de saké. Elle ouvrit un tiroir qui révéla un shooter qu'elle posa sur son plan de travail. Elle le but rapidement, tentant de recouvrer son calme pour ne pas engueuler encore plus Naruto.

« Tu n'as demandé aucune mission depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Confus, Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as fait demander en pleine nuit juste pour me demander pourquoi j'ai arrêté de prendre des missions ? Alors... C'est à propos d'une mission n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché de missions, rétorqua calmement Tsunade en toisant le blondinet, qui esquiva furtivement son regard. »

Elle savait comme personne que Naruto avait mérité quelques mois de détente mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il mettrait tant de temps pour rebondir. Tsunade avait peur de connaître la réponse, comme elle l'avait soupçonné quand Sakura était venue se plaindre que Naruto n'était pas sorti de son studio durant des jours. Cet énergumène se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment, comme si rien n'importait.

« Je me sens perdu.

- Perdu ? interrogea Tsunade.

- Madara est parti. Sasuke est parti. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

Sauver le monde avait rendu ses missions routinières insipides. Ses pieds semblaient faire des vas-et-viens sans nul but _—_ cherchant, sondant l'inconnu.

Et un masque de ANBU trônait au centre de la table.

Tsunade aurait préféré occuper Naruto avec du travail de bureaucrate, mais en tant que héros de guerre, c'était devenu irréalisable. Parfois, ce qui empêchait les villages ennemis d'attaquer, était justement le ninja qu'on était forcé de garder chez soi.

« La guerre est terminée, mais les combats perdurent, relâcha Tsunade d'une voix exténuée.

« Chaque village caché est plus faible qu'avant. Nous avons tous perdu quantités d'éléments appréciables et avons surconsommé nos ressources primaires. Et c'est sur cette logique que le marché du crime a connu une hausse. De nouveaux villages cachés se sont bâtis et le monde est sur le bord d'une autre guerre. Une guerre sans fin.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, mais Konoha a encore besoin de toi.

- Alors... une mission ? souleva Naruto, regardant univoquement le masque.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

Tsunade saisit le masque en question et le tint distraitement d'un doigt :

- C'est à toi, si tu l'acceptes.

L'intérêt de Naruto s'embrasa.

- J'aurai une épée trop cool et un super tatouage ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto. Mais ceci est la meilleure opportunité pour toi _— __et __pour le village, _le réprimanda-t-elle.

La vérité dans cette affaire était que Naruto avait besoin de plus d'expérience s'il voulait réaliser son rêve, soit : devenir Hokage, comme il l'avait prouvé en permettant à Sasuke de s'échapper.

« Les ANBU sont les ninjas chargés de défendre le village depuis les ombres. Ils leur sont donnés les boulots les plus durs pour que notre village puisse connaître la paix. C'est une grande responsabilité, une responsabilité qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Et je suis prêt à la prendre. »

Naruto fit des bonds de joie. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était de faire parti des énigmatiques ANBU. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en deviendrait un, puisque, après tout, il n'était encore qu'un genin, et ANBU par invitation seulement.

Certains des meilleurs et plus talentueux jounins n'étaient pas faits pour les ANBU. Le Hokage le savait. Seules quelques personnes pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir en faire parti.

« Si tu prends ce masque, tu ne pourras plus être le même ninja, le ninja indiscipliné et bruyant que tout le monde connaît. Tu seras une ombre, tu seras la nuit, tu seras la mort. Mais plus important, jamais plus tu ne seras Naruto Uzumaki. »

Naruto acquiesçait avec impatience, écoutant à peine. C'était un nouveau défi, quelque chose d'excitant, quelque chose qui pourrait enfin le faire se lever le matin !

« Les ANBU sont protégés par le secret, et c'est pour cela que ta décision doit être certaine cette nuit. Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Naruto piocha le masque et le supposa dans sa main.

« Pourquoi un chien ? Un renard n'aurait pas été mieux ? »

Le Kyuubi à l'intérieur de lui grimaça alors qu'il le regardait.

« Trop évident et déjà pris.

- Un crapaud ?

- C'est ton animal fétiche, trop facile. Et c'est l'ancien masque de Kakashi quand il était aux ANBU.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

Même si prendre le masque de Kakashi aurait été cool, Naruto décida de se sauver de l'indigestion que lui aurait causé le Renard.

« Et pourquoi pas ? », éclata Tsunade, réquisitionnant une explication.

Naruto se gratta les cheveux et admit :

« Le Renard n'est pas en de très bons termes avec les chiens disons... Mieux vaut accepter de lui faire quelques concessions que de le laisser me faire des misères. »

Tsunade arqua un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Si quelqu'un connaissait bien le démon à neuf queues, c'était bien son hôte.

« Alors, que proposes-tu ? »

Naruto fut surpris qu'il le fasse : « Pourquoi pas le masque d'Itachi ? »

Peut-être parce qu'Itachi lui avait laissé une forte impression en l'aidant à vaincre Madara, ou peut-être était-ce l'héritage du clan Uchiwa qu'il souhaitait préserver à sa manière. Ou peut-être était-ce pour Sasuke. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela paraissait une bonne idée sur le coup.

Pensive, Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le masque de Itachi avait été perpétué de génération en génération de Uchiwa durant toute l'histoire des ANBU. Mais les Uchiwa n'étaient plus et personne n'avait osé reprendre le flambeau. Tsunade elle-même n'avait pas osé le donner à quiconque, dans le doute que la personne rencontre malencontreusement Sasuke en mission.

Mais Naruto était une toute autre affaire.

« Je pense que ça va le faire. » Tsunade se retourna vers l'ANBU au masque d'ours qui se tenait au garde-à-vous dans un coin de la pièce. « Amène-moi le Corbeau. »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le masque et l'uniforme approprié.

Tsunade leva ses bras en évidence, comme lors d'un couronnement :

« Naruto Uzumaki, acceptes-tu ce masque et en retour, la destinée des ANBU qui est de rester dans l'ombre tandis que le reste du monde connaîtra la lumière ? »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis l'académie. Sans hésitations, il accepta.

« Alors... J'suis un ANBU maintenant ?

-Non.

-Oh... Naruto se gratta la tête confus.

-Tu as accepté l'ANBU, mais les ANBU ne t'ont pas encore accepté. Tu dois prouver ta valeur avant d'être un véritable acolyte. Si tu réussis, tu recevras ton épée et ton tatouage, et tu deviendras un membre à part entière. Si jamais tu échoues, un Yamanaka effacera ta mémoire et cette nuit n'aura comme jamais existé.

- Une mission et c'est tout ? sourit Naruto. Il avait vaincu Madara et Pain, elle serait forcément une promenade de santé en comparaison. « Je serai de retour avant même que tu ais eu le temps de prendre un bol de ramen ! »

Tsunade sortit un dossier et plaça la missive contenant les informations correspondantes sur le bureau. Quelque part, le dossier claqua plus bruyamment sur la table que la pluie au dehors.

Le yeux de Naruto s'élargirent et son visage pâlit subitement. Des sueurs froides lui coururent sous les aisselles, et il fut proche de l'évanouissement. Toute sa confiance s'évapora. Kyuubi se permit un petit rire... Puis un immense éclat.

C'était un contrat d'assassinat.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? questionna Naruto, la vois âpre. Il essuya la sueur moite découlant de ses paumes.

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Je veux dire, ça doit être vraiment vilain hein ? », insista Naruto, les yeux suppliants.

Le blond n'avait jamais attaqué personne en premier et, lorsqu'il devait se battre, il tentait autant qu'il le pouvait d'épargner ses adversaires _—_ bien que pas toujours, quand il y avait des cas comme Yura.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai laissé Sasuke vivre ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sasuke, rétorqua Tsunade sévèrement, même si en fait, tout avait à voir avec cet incident. « Un ninja ne peut être un ninja s'il ne peut pas tuer. Un ANBU ne peut être un ANBU sans pouvoir obéir lorsqu'on lui demande de tuer. »

Mais Naruto n'en démordit pas :

« C'était de la pitié !

- Il n'y a pas de place pour la pitié chez les ANBU ! Tu as une semaine pour accomplir cette mission. Que tu la réussisses ou pas. »

Tsunade espérait presque que Naruto échouerait, mais le _Hokage_ quant à lui espérait qu'il réussirait.

« Maintenant, prends ton masque, la missive et remplis ta mission, Corbeau. »

Naruto saisit le dossier et son attirail de combat avec colère et il explosa une autre fenêtre en sautant à l'extérieur, disparaissant sous la pluie.

Tsunade pouvait seulement se masser les tempes.

« Qu'en penses-tu Ours ? », requit-elle à l'homme qui observait depuis les ombres.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Trop émotionnel. Je ne peux l'imaginer porter le masque. »

* * *

><p>Naruto était si en colère qu'il devança sa maison et alla directement dans la forêt qui reposait hors des murs de Konoha. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que son pied glisse sur une branche et qu'il se ramasse face contre terre. Il aurait pu se rire de lui-même, mais il n'en fit guère. La pluie lui tombait dessus alors qu'il contemplait le ciel nuageux. Ses doigts griffèrent la boue sur laquelle il reposait, avec <em>son<em> masque échoué sur le côté.

Naruto n'était pas stupide. Au-delà d'être les serviteurs du Hokage, les ANBU étaient des assassins avant tout, et ce n'était pas chose dont Naruto voulait penser à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas vocaliser ses doutes, même s'ils débordaient de son âme. Il était le héros, tout le monde venait lui confesser ses problèmes. Il était supposé accomplir sa tâche sans hésitation aucune.

Ses doutes, ses peurs, son manque de confiance en soi n'avaient aucune importance.

Il reprit le masque des ANBU, des lignes bleues foncées convergeant vers les yeux, comme si c'était le masque lui-même qui pleurait. Il était poussiéreux, sale et craquelant, mais toujours aux normes. Son masque lui saillait bien et semblait se fondre à sa peau.

Et rien ne paraissait plus redondant qu'un masque pour Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ours avait connu la guerre, la vraie. Et il savait avec certitude que la Quatrième Grande guerre des shinobis n'avait été qu'un prétexte, qu'un simulacre ; comme l'avait été le héros qui en était ressorti.<strong>


	2. Deuxième leçon

**Notes du traducteur :** Pensez à soutenir l'auteur si jamais vous appréciez cette histoire en commentant la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième leçon :<strong>

**Un Ninja S'équipe au Moins Toujours D'un Kunai ainsi qu'une Gran****de Part de Méfiance.**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki traversait la forêt si vite qu'il ne semblait n'être qu'un vent de passage. Ses oreilles captèrent alors le son d'une bataille et les arbres se parurent se courber au fait de son brusque freinage. Un hurlement sanglant fit écho dans toute la sylve, puis tomba en intensité. Sans hésitation, écartant les scrupules qu'il aurait pu avoir à propos de sa mission, Naruto se précipita sur le lieu de l'affrontement :<p>

Il atteignit une route défoncée, où la scène qui se dévoilait était telle l'instant final d'un film. Un ninja de la Brume se tenait raide, prêt à engager le combat n'importe quand alors qu'il toisait ses adversaires. D'une main, il tenait son épaule ployant sous son sang, tandis que de l'autre, il se protégeait le torse, avec ses doigts brisés et incinérés par le feu.

Les deux ninjas déserteurs s'approchèrent avec prudence. L'un avait ses yeux arrachés. L'autre arborait une estafilade sur son flan droit. Ils poursuivirent leur avancée, conscients que l'insignifiante victoire était à portée de main.

Chaque camp avait eu son lot de morts.

L'un des ninjas attaqua, mais trouva son kunai contré. Il leva les yeux et un sentiment d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il vit enfin le masque blanc crayeux des infâmes forces spéciales de Konoha. Les deux déserteurs furent vaincus avant de n'avoir pu dire ouf. Deux clones de l'ombre se dissipèrent dans un écran de fumée, une illusion, qui, comme les ombres, n'avait jamais existé.

Avec les deux ninjas inconscients, Naruto se retourna pour aider le ninja de la Brume mais il le retrouva allongé au sol. Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et fut soulagé de le retrouver encore vivant, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Avec un grand soupir, il réalisa d'autres clones pour épurer le champs de bataille qu'il se chargea de porter le ninja de la Brume sur son dos.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cet homme à son sort. Après tout, il avait encore une semaine pour accomplir sa mission. Cela ne lui coûterait pas grand chose de rendre une courte visite à Kumo avant de retourner vers le Pays du Riz où sa cible l'attendait.

Mais peut-être était-ce un signe.

Peut-être était-il destiné à ne pas réussir sa mission de toute manière.

* * *

><p>Naruto n'était pas médecin-nin et était sincèrement inquiet à propos du ninja qu'il portait. Il fit une pause et banda des pansements rudimentaires pour diminuer l'importance de ses hémorragies mais il continua à se dépêcha de rejoindre Kumo pour chercher de l'aide. Au loin, au dessus de la cime des arbres, Naruto pouvait voir les montagnes s'élever au ciel et atteindre les nuages.<p>

Le soleil fut caché par une teinte métallique. Naruto réagit instantanément en se penchant sur le côté, le kunui lui raflant la joue de très près.

Mais il ne vit l'arbre à gauche.

Naruto écrasa sa tête contre le tronc en gémissant. Sa vitesse lui avait fait traversé celui-ci et laissa un impact de la taille d'un homme dans l'arbre suivant, contre lequel il s'était rattrapé. Il se releva, écorces et éclats mêlés et incrustés dans sa peau. Il relâcha son fardeau et saisit ses pieds en réussissant à atterrir avec grâce.

« J'aurai dû savoir que Konoha était derrière tout ça, » aboya le ninja fiévreux de la Brume, se tordant dans la couche de feuilles tel un poisson sorti de son élément naturel. Celui-ci roula sur le côté contre un arbre et gesticula son Kunai, dans le fin espoir de se protéger. Naruto savait que même un civil aurait pu passer au travers de cette défense précaire.

« Quoi ? », demanda Naruto confus, « je pensais que Konoha et Kumo étaient alliés. »

Naruto se sentait attristé du manque de confiance de celui qu'il protégeait. Ce qui était pire encore, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas le réconforter ou le rassurer qu'il connaissait le Raikage en personne et encore moins révéler son identité au grand jour. Même s'il n'était pas encore un vrai ANBU, il était sûr que donner son identité à un inconnu serait irrémédiablement puni.

- Vois-tu, je passais juste et tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Alors je t'ai emmené à Kumo.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je écouter un chien de Konoha ?

Malgré que Kumo et Konoha avaient combattu ensemble durant la guerre, chaque ninja savait que les alliés d'aujourd'hui étaient les ennemis de demain. Dans le monde des ninjas, bien souvent, les alliances ne dépendent que de choix politiques, mais parfois aussi de la lame aiguisée d'un kunai, à terrain découvert.

- Parce que... commença Naruto, regarde.

Il tira un rouleau de sa poche et le ninja fut instantanément prêt pour conjurer un sortilège, mais ses épaules se baissèrent devant l'inutilité de son acte au vu de ses brûlures à sa main droite.

Naruto lui présenta le parchemin :

- Les corps de tes amis défunts sont enfermés là-dedans.

Le ninja de la Brume parut abasourdi mais ses soupçons reprirent rapidement le dessus.

- Pourquoi un ninja de Konoha s'occuperait de nos morts ?

- Parce qu'on est allié ! s'exclama Naruto désespéré. Je ne suis pas Raikage, mais si je te porte sur mon dos, tu seras rentré au bercail en un rien de temps ! Juste crois en moi.

Mais le ninja de la Brume ne le put, comme il n'avait le choix. Son équipe était en train de pourchasser un groupe de ninjas déserteurs qui avait pillé un centre de production d'armes, qui avait été important pour le Pays de la Foudre, et en même temps, ce groupe avait emporté un objet de grande valeur. Quand lui et ses camarades les avaient retrouvé à côté d'un petit pays aux frontières du Pays du Feu, les ninjas déserteurs leur avaient préparé une embuscade.

Et maintenant, en tant que ninja de la Brume isolé et démuni, le ninja de la Feuille aurait déjà dû le terminer. Il le soupçonnait être de mèche avec les déserteurs en se camouflant en ninja de la Feuille. Si seulement son organisme n'avait pas été chamboulé, il aurait pu utiliser ses techniques de soin. C'est ce qu'il détestait dans le rôle de médecin en guerre, toujours à l'arrière de la formation _—_ et toujours le dernier à mourir.

Le ninja de la Brume s'adossa contre un arbre en soufflant lourdement.

- Très bien, mais je te demanderai de t'arrêter à la frontière. Les patrouilleurs risqueraient de te remarquer si tu vas plus loin. Et dès que nous y arriverons, je n'aurai plus besoin de... ton aide, termina-t-il entre ses dents.

- Très bien, allons-y, répondit Naruto en saisissant son bras et en le positionnant à cheval sur son dos. « Désolé, » poursuivit-il d'avoir été trop brusque.

- Stupide ninja de la Feuille.

Quand Naruto avait commencé à accélérer, le ninja de la Brume cligna des yeux surpris, mais ses idées s'enfumèrent avec son hémorragie croissante. Après tout, personne, et surtout pas un quelconque ninja de la Feuille pouvait être plus rapide que le Raikage.

* * *

><p>Le ninja de Kumo relâcha un bref soupir soulagé lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la frontière.<p>

« Juste pose moi là, ils finiront par arriver. »

Naruto acquiesça et le déposa contre une barrière rocheuse, qui était juste là parmi tant d'autres dans ce paysage rocailleux.

- Tu peux y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Mais comment tu le sais quand ils arriveront ? Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? Je devrais peut-être te ramener jusqu'à Kumogakure.

- Non, vaut mieux pas.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se sentir concerner pour ce ninja de la Feuille, c'était qu'il n'avance pas plus profondément au cœur de sa contrée.

Mais Naruto rit.

- Bien, mais je resterai en m'assurant que tu sois en sécurité.

Le ninja de la Brume hocha la tête. C'était décidément une cause perdue.

- Tous les ninjas de la Feuille sont-ils aussi tarés que toi ?

Le masque de Corbeau parut tiquer.

- Je ne crois pas.

Le ninja de la Brume s'assit, aussi confu que la première fois qu'ils étaient croisés.

- Et en fait, je m'appelle C.

- Je _sais_, ajouta narquoisement Naruto, bien que cela ne pouvait se voir derrière son masque. « J'ai eu l'occasion de te voir quelques fois pendant la guerre. »

C arqua un sourcil.

- Je te connais ?

- Probablement que non. J'étais juste un soldat quelconque, haussa Naruto en espérant se montrer convaincant. « Je suppose que mon nom devrait être Corbeau. »

C renifla.

- Comme si je ne pouvais le déduire de ton masque.

En réalité, C avait espéré que son nom aurait fait peur à son adversaire nonchalant. Mais le ninja de la Feuille était juste immuable.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils viendront ? demanda Naruto.

- Bientôt.

- Tu sais, concéda Naruto en s'asseyant aussi sur l'herbe rase ; durant la guerre, nous avons tous lutté sous la même bannière.

- Plus maintenant.

Ces mots firent écho au vide de cette route montagneuse désertée. Ces mots reflétaient aussi toutes les croyances qu'en tant que Hokage, Naruto espérerait surmonter. Une telle situation rappelait à Naruto combien la paix dans le monde des ninjas était temporaire. Qu'elle n'était qu'un idéal, une utopie, qui se dissolvait peu à peu au contact de la vrai vie.

- Nous sommes tous les mêmes. Toi, moi, ces déserteurs _—_ nous sommes tous des êtres humains.

C se désopila. Il commençait à penser que ce ninja de la Feuille était juste là pour le rendre fou.

« Eh gamin, je pense qu'ils t'ont refilé le mauvais masque. Il aurait dû te donner celui de bouffon. Tu ne sais rien du monde. Immonde, sombre et sans pitié autant qu'il l'est. »

Naruto connaissait la réalité du monde. Et cela lui brisait les intestins. Que de penser aux regards haineux de son enfance, ou les rossées aléatoires au soir, ou même la faim qui le taraudait à midi. Naruto n'était pas inconnu à l'obscurité. Tout le monde par le passé l'avait considéré comme la réincarnation du mal, ne remarquant jamais qui il était vraiment, ne lui en donnant jamais la chance. Qu'avait-il de mal à vouloir donner une seconde chance aux gens ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Tu as faux.

C se rit de lui.

- Tu refuses de l'admettre hein ? Tu vas vraiment continuer à débiter des âneries jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

Naruto désirait tant que C puisse voir son sourire au travers de son masque.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à disposition pour m'occuper. Je m'ennuierai sinon, répliqua Naruto.

Et il ne bougea pas quand une patrouille les surprit au dessus d'eux avec une myriade de rochers, kunais empoisonnés et techniques prêtes à s'enclencher. Au premier coup d'œil, ce qu'ils virent fut un camarade blessé aux pieds d'un ninja ennemi. Risquant une guerre, ils attaquèrent avec un orage de kunais tombant du ciel.

Naruto se mouva si vite qu'il paraissait ne même pas avoir changé de position lorsque les kunais le traversèrent. Un éclair frémit juste à côté de sa paupière. Naruto fut entouré furtivement d'une cape rouge vif.

Surpris par cette technique, les ninjas de la Brume se stoppèrent assez longtemps pour écouter leur camarade blessé.

- Attendez, stop, toussa C, il m'aidait à récupérer.

Les ninjas se toisèrent confus, avant de retourner leur regard vers l'uniforme de l'élite de Konoha.

- Ouais, comme il le dit, cria Naruto, arrêtez de me jeter des trucs et dépêchez de lui trouver un médic, il est salement amoché.

- Ne bouge pas, lui requit le chef de patrouille.

Un ninja se jeta des rochers et ses mains se mirent à luire d'une lueur émeraude alors qu'il s'agenouillait au côté de C. C sentait qu'il allait enfin survivre à ce périple. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui retrouver sa sœur et sa petite amie et cette pensée seule lui insufflait la vie.

- Laissez le partir, toussa C, il ne comptait pas aller plus loin.

C fit signe à Naruto de partir. Celui-ci acquiesça en voyant le medic faire ce qu'il pouvait sans équipement. Ayant fini, le ninja allié aida C à se relever et ils disparurent en sautant derrière la branche d'un arbre.

« Eh attendez ! », intervint Naruto, oubliant le rouleau. Il tenta de le mettre rapidement dans son sac. En rétrospective, bouger si vite n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il eût eu, car allarmés, les ninjas attaquèrent.

Cette fois, l'éclair toucha bien sa cible. Naruto s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée, le rouleau laissé au sol là où il avait été.

L'un des ninjas s'approcha du parchemin et l'inspecta.

- C'est juste un simple manuscrit de stockage.

- Nous l'ouvrons une fois rentré. Il peut être piégé, mieux vaut qu'un expert le regarde de plus près, décida la chef de patrouille. Allons-y et alertons les autres patrouilles. Qu'on soit certain qu'il ne traverse la frontière.

Le brigadier se retourna vers C.

« As-tu trouvé l'épée ? »

- Non, admit C.

Comme ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe du ninja mystérieux, C ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pensez-vous réellement qu'il tentait de m'assister ?

- Nous sommes des ninjas, renifla son camarade.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki était déjà à mi-chemin du pays du riz.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arriva dans une petite village de Juuhikara un jour avant le temps imparti. Il aurait pu aboutir bien plus tôt dans cette petite bourgade mais Naruto peut-être et même probablement lambina sur le chemin. Il atterrit sur une branche juste à l'écart du village. Les étoiles brillaient intensément cette nuit.<p>

La première mission de Naruto était de récupérer des informations. Il créa dix clones, les transforma en petits animaux et les envoya scanner les environs. Pendant ce temps, le vrai Naruto restait adossé contre son arbre à regarder l'aube poindre à l'horizon tandis que ses paupières devenaient plus lourdes que jamais.

Et le soleil se leva, comme il le fit toujours, mais avec son masque, Naruto ne put sentir la chaleur attendre les pores de sa peau.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une vieille femme écrasa son clone métamorphosé en rat avec un balai. Naruto fit une petite note de ne pas toquer à sa porte tôt le matin. Il récupéra toutes les infos de la nuit et localisa sa cible.

Naruto s'étira, et dans un mouvement agile, un kunai prit vol de ses doigts. Celui-ci transperça feuilles et fourrés jusqu'à qu'il fut dévié par un son métallique. Naruto fronça les sourcils quand un ANBU apparut des bosquets les mains ouvertes en arborant la marque de la feuille.

Un masque de raton laveur.

Naruto aurait dû deviner qu'ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un le surveiller. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Naruto ignora son compagnon d'infortune et sauta de sa branche pour venir observer sa cible.

De ce que Naruto pouvait dire, Yamamoto Kaneshiro, sa cible, était un riziculteur et se fondait très bien dans le décors en sus de ça. Naruto l'observa à l'œuvre, pendant qu'il mangeait, à qui il parlait et quand il dormait. À chaque heure qui passait, une lourde pierre s'agglutina dans l'esprit de Naruto, formant une véritable pyramide d'angoisse et de d'écœurement.

Il ne voulait plus le faire.

Cet homme n'était qu'un simple riziculteur. Il ne blessait personne. Il ne planifiait aucun stratagème. Il n'était même pas un ninja.

Mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, tenta de s'en convaincre Naruto.

Le soleil se couchait et le dernier jour se terminait. Mais l'esprit de Naruto était aussi agité que le zéphyr. Il se mua lui même dans la peau d'un des villageois, un homme robuste qui avait parlait à Kaneshiro ce matin. Peut-être que si Naruto jouait le rôle d'un de ses proches, il pourrait lui faire admettre ses tords, quels qu'ils soient.

Naruto, déguisé, tourna autour de la maison, sachant que Kaneshiro serait bientôt de retour. Il le retrouva penché contre un mur, à boire depuis un seau d'eau. Il avait même du mal à soulever la bassine. Comment cet homme pouvait-il donc être ninja ?

« OI ! » le salua Naruto, mais réalisa trop tard que sa voix avait peut-être été bien trop perçante ou sonore pour la personne qu'il interloqua.

Kaneshiro tressaillit de surprise et trébucha. Sa tête cogna la pierre puis il s'effondra contre le puits et ne se réveilla jamais.

* * *

><p>« Tu l'as tué avant de l'emmener à une clinique ? », lui questionna Tsunade incrédule avant de relire la rapport une autre fois. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment l'interpréter.<p>

Et Naruto lui-même ne savait que dire.

- Beaucoup de hauts et de bas pour ta mission.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Naruto exaspéré. Il était certain que dès qu'il rencontrerait Tsunade dans son bureau, un Yamanaka serait prêt à l'attendre.

Tsunade soupira avant de lister les annotations :

« Tu as été envoyé avec pour seules armes ce que tu portais sur le dos. Tu ne t'es pas préparé et tu n'es même pas rentré chez toi. Positif. T'arrêter aurait pu faire échouer la mission et compromettre ton identité. »

Naruto hocha la tête dubitatif.

« Tu as trouvé ta cible quelques heures seulement après être arrivé au village, sans qu'on ne se rende compte de ta présence. Positif. »

« A noté la présence de ton examinateur, Raton Laveur, qui est l'un des plus furtifs des ANBU.

Double positif. »

« A utilisé seulement que deux jutsus durant l'entièreté de la mission. Positif. »

« A fait preuve d'une créativité pour ces mêmes jutsus. Positif. »

« A tué la cible sans utiliser nul technique et a rendu la mort aussi naturelle que possible. » Tsunade cocha le dernier point positif.

« Cela a pris les sept jours pour que tu accomplisses ta mission. Négatif. » Tsunade froissa son papier et fusilla Naruto du regard. « Ton vigile n'était pas aussi rapide que toi et a perdu ta trace. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au village, tu es demeuré introuvable. Naruto, que t'es-tu arrivé les six premiers jours ? »

Naruto gloussa embarrassé et se gratta la tête.

- Je me suis perdu.

- Il y avait une carte dans ton étui, répliqua Tsunade sans en croire un mot.

- Ces trucs sont durs à lire.

Naruto eut un regard sceptique pour conformer ses dires mais ceci se révéla inutile avec son masque.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu t'es perdu ?

- Ah... C'est assez embarrassant comme ça tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le crier sur les toits.

Elle agita un doigt devant son nez.

- Je ne crois pas. Je pense que tu procrastinais. Je pense que tu ne voulais pas accomplir cette mission.

- C'était juste un accident, insista Naruto pour la quatrième fois, je ne voulais pas le tuer !

Remarquant la détresse dans sa voix, Tsunade le crut enfin.

- Mais tu as réussi ta mission.

- Je ne veux pas être ANBU.

Naruto croisa les bras. Il agissait de manière tellement enfantine dans son attirail ANBU qu'il aurait été presque comique.

« Accident ou non, tu as réussi. Tu as même apparemment un talent pour le job. »

Et c'est à ce moment que Naruto déchira son masque et le jeta contre elle. Il ne voulait pas avoir un talent pour tuer des gens. C'était l'un des seuls derniers attraits qui le différenciait encore du Kyuubi.

Tsunade se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table en colère.

- Naruto ! As-tu pensé un seul moment que tes capacités seraient plus adaptées pour ce genre de travail que sur terrain découvert ? Cela peut sembler sordide mais ça sauve des vies !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tuer un riziculteur sauverait le village ! éclata Naruto.

Tsunade renversa son bureau et pointa son doigt à son torse.

- Ce riziculteur était un condamné reconnu, emprisonné pour avoir égorgé une trentaine de gosses !

- Oh, ne put que dire Naruto.

- Tu l'as fait et bien fait.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant, Naruto demanda exaspéré. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été si près de laisser cet homme vivre. « Il ne me paraissait pas si mal. »

- Souvent, ils ne le sont pas, l'enfonça encore plus Tsunade, tu as oublié le principe même de cette mission.

- Quel principe ? questionna Naruto en se grattant les cheveux.

- C'est la confiance, Naruto. Penses-tu vraiment que je t'enverrai tuer un n'importe quel riziculteur ? Tu penses vraiment que je serai capable de le faire ?

Naruto tituba avant de hocher la tête.

- Non... mais si tu avais fait erreur ? S'il avait été innocent ?

- Eh bien cela aurait mon erreur Naruto, pas la tienne.

Tsunade se rassit épuisée sur son fauteuil.

« Quand je fais des erreurs, je l'admets. Mais ce que j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me crois et que tu sois capable d'appliquer mes ordres sans les questionner. C'est ça après tout en quoi consiste le rôle de Hokage. »

Naruto ne pouvait même en concevoir l'ironie. Il avait forcé un ninja allié à le croire toute une semaine et lui-même ne pouvait même croire en son propre Hokage.

Quand Tsunade essaya de reposer ses pieds sur son plan de travail, elle se rappela qu'elle avait elle-même renversé. Naruto retourna distraitement son bureau. Ses pieds terminèrent enfin à être posés comme il faut.

« Alors Naruto ? Est-ce que je peux te confier le bien-être du village ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à suivre mes ordres, quels qu'ils soient ? Est-ce que je peux te croire pour appliquer ma volonté de tuer lorsque j'aurai besoin que tu le fasses ? »

Naruto sentit enfin un poids soulever sur son cœur. Il comprit enfin ce que le ninja de la Brume avait dû endurer toute la semaine. La confiance était dur à accorder.

- Je le pense.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez Naruto.

- Je protégerai toujours le village.

C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

Avec un grand soupir qui fit trembler tout son être, Tsunade signa les papiers qui prouvaient qu'il avait officiellement réussi.

Naruto Uzumai ne savait même pas s'il pouvait croire en lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La paix dans le monde des ninjas n'était que temporaire. Elle n'était qu'un idéal, une utopie, qui se dissolvait peu à peu au contact de la vrai vie.<strong>


	3. Troisième leçon

**Notes d'auteur :** C'est le chapitre où ça commence à devenir un peu intéressant.

**BlackJo :** Merci des encouragements. Sache que ce n'est que le début et l'histoire révèle peu à peu son ampleur autour du sixième chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième leçon :<strong>

**Nous tous Avons des Démons, Certains plus Sombres que D'autres**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p>« Il reste un dernier test, » annonça Tsunade alors qu'elle triait le dossier de Naruto, « Et celui-ci est extrêmement dangereux. »<p>

Le mot « dangereux » n'avait jamais déconcerté Naruto mais depuis sa dernière mission, il avait réalisé que lui-même avait des limites. Avec une voix presque incertaine, il répondit :

- Devrais-je encore assassiner quelqu'un ?

Naruto avait réellement espéré qu'on lui confiât un peu de temps pour se ressaisir avant qu'il n'eût encore à éprouver les fondations de son être.

- Non, répondit Tsunade.

Naruto soupira soulagé et perdit l'intérêt qu'il avait pour la mission.

« Écoute moi, » revendiqua Tsunade, « si tu échoues, ton rêve de devenir Hokage ne sera jamais réalisé, la Feuille perdra l'un de ses meilleurs éléments et shinobi. Tu as vraiment intérêt à réussir. »

« Oui, je le promets, » affirma-t-il.

Naruto avait été forcé de rendre son arsenal ANBU et son masque. Dorénavant, il se tenait devant le Hokage avec les pyjamas qu'il avait porté une semaine avant lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son bureau. Il était dur de le prendre à sérieux lorsqu'il paraissait prêt à s'endormir à tout instant.

Tsunade fouilla plusieurs fois dans les tiroirs et défit plusieurs sceaux de son armoire pour retrouver le livret des ANBU, qu'elle plaça ensuite sur la table.

- Ce sont toutes les règles que tu devras assimiler dès la fin de semaine. Tu seras testé sur ça pendant ton Initiation.

- En quoi est-ce si dangereux ? persifla Naruto en soutirant le petit livre de poche qui tombait en lambeaux.

- Les détails y sont inscrits. Juste assure moi que tu pourras tout retenir d'ici la fin de semaine, soupira Tsunade.

Naruto n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour ce style d'apprentissage. Il finissait toujours dernier à l'académie. Mais c'était avant :

« Bien sûr que je pourrai tout absorber, c'est pour ça que les clones de l'ombre sont faits après tout. T'inquiète pas, Mémé, je m'en occupe. J'ai quand même réussi à arriver jusqu'ici tant bien que mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tant bien que mal..._ se réfléchit Naruto à lui même. Inconsciemment, il explosa une autre fenêtre lorsqu'il repartit.

Naruto sourit amusé lorsqu'il entendit Tsunade proférer des insultes à son encontre alors qu'il sautait de toits en toits. Au moins, c'était juste une fenêtre cette fois.

* * *

><p>Naruto traversa les rues menant à son appartement. C'était rare de voir un ninja marchait tranquillement, mais Naruto savourait ces escapades nocturnes dans le silence des couloirs urbains avec la lune se profilant dans le ciel. Ses croyances s'étaient toutes effondrées et il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse tôt au tard s'il ne désirait pas sombrer dans la folie. Alors qu'il franchissait un pont en pierre, les routes immaculés de Konoha se transformèrent en chemins de croisés, où la fange et l'odeur rance débordaient partout là où il reposait les pieds. Le village de Konoha se fondait sombrement en zones plus inquiétantes et sinistres. Des lotis de fortune et des bars miséreux s'alignaient le long des rues. Léthargique, Naruto fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un homme qui fut envoyé valdinguer contre une piteuse tabatière.<p>

À chaque embranchement, on pouvait croiser putes, enfants vendant de la drogue, voleurs mettant en gage des objets recelés ou la mafia qui surveillait son territoire. C'était une partie entière de Konoha ignoré par le Conseil. Après tout, c'était un village ninja, et les ninjas avaient parfois besoin d'un échappatoire pour s'évader de leur vie insensée. Même après qu'elle fut rebâtie, Konoha était demeurée la même.

Et c'était là que vivait Naruto Uzumaki. Son immeuble avait toujours été au centre de cette terre désolée. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, le Sandaime lui avait fourni un appartement en bonne et due forme mais la propriétaire avait continué à prélever le loyer et ce assez longtemps, pour que Naruto se retrouvât forcé à migrer dans les rues. C'était seulement dans ce quartier qu'il trouvât un studio abordable. Avant même que le Sandaime eût réalisé ce qui c'était passé et qu'il eût redonné à Naruto son vieil appartement, Naruto s'était déjà habitué à cet environnement. C'était entre ces rues imbibées d'alcool et de putréfaction qu'il avait été accueilli et qu'il avait grandi.

Les amis de Naruto avaient été si facilement aveuglés par son étincelant sourire et son insouciance qu'ils furent choqués lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de lui rendre visite. Tous, avaient tenté subtilement de le convaincre de partir, ou avaient carrément exprimé leur dégoût comme Sakura. Naruto aurait pu déménager et il en avait eu l'opportunité après la reconstruction suite à l'attaque de Pein, mais il lui avait été plus facile de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes.

Juxtaposé à son appartement se trouvait celui de Maiko. Elle était de famille d'origine ninja mais ses parents étaient morts subitement lors d'une mission il y avait bien longtemps, la laissant orpheline et l'obligeant à lutter pour survivre contre le système de l'orphelinat en s'y échappant finalement. Naruto comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était une vie assez difficile, sans même ajouter l'aspect démoniaque dans le lot.

Maiki se tenait contre le mur de l'immeuble. Jupe courte, haut bas, talons hauts.

- Comment va ? siffla-t-elle avec sa cigarette entre ses lèvres vernies.

- En mission, riposta Naruto.

Une pause survenut dans la conversion, laissant le temps à la fumée de se disperser dans l'air. C'était toujours le moment où Maiko aurait dû lui offrir ses services, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné durant ces huit dernières années et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela changerait.

- L'une de tes amies ninjas est venue ramener sa fraise ici.

- Oh...

Naruto savait comme il était inconfortable pour ses amis de venir lui rendre visite.

- Sais-tu qui est_—_

_- _La putain aux cheveux roses, l'arrêta Maiko. Tu l'as baise ?

Naruto rougit et Maiko fronça les sourcils.

« Ssh, je demandai juste. »

Maiko pouvait interpréter beaucoup de choses juste en regardant le visage d'un homme et celui en face d'elle était si facile à décrypter. Avec une cartouche de joint et une envolée de fumée, elle rajouta :

« Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète. »

Naruto savait que Maiki aimait le taquiner, mais il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Après qu'il s'était reprit de son embarras, il se senti un peu honteux. Habituellement, il informait Sakura lorsqu'il partait en mission, mais cette fois si avait été si abrupte. Il trouverait forcément un moyen de rattraper cette bourde.

« Merci, » offrit Naruto avec un sourire, mais Maiko n'était pas dupe. Elle jeta un regard à ses pyjamas et à ces cernes pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal — ou pire ; qu'il était dans son état normal.

Il monta les escaliers et jeta quelques billets aux pieds de Maiko, dont les yeux s'enflammèrent de fureur :

« J'te l'ai dit Uzumaki, je ne veux pas de ton putain de fric ! » hurla-t-elle jusqu'à l'étage. « Et je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié ! »

Naruto était habitué aux hurlements si bien qu'il les ignora en refermant sa porte, désamorçant sceaux et pièges qui conservaient son logis. Maiko avait arrêté de glapir quand sa porte fut close. Elle regarda l'argent à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était probablement tout ce que ce gosse avait. Elle le prit malgré ce. Il aurait stupide de le gaspiller.

Maiko savait qu'elle pouvait juste choisir un autre coin pour faire son affaire, mais elle continuait de revenir.

Tout le monde savait que Naruto Uzumaki était probablement la seule personne diligente dans tout le voisinage. Il avait accueilli Maiko une nuit où elle avait eu affaire avec un client borné. Il partageait ses ramens avec les nombreux orphelins vagabondant les rues. Tout le monde savait que Naruto était un havre de paix certain au cœur de la nuit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les citoyens gardaient un œil sur lui de manière presque obsessionnelle. Il était des leurs. Il appartenait à cet endroit autant qu'à eux-mêmes. Il était lui aussi prisonnier de cette même et vieille routine désuète, perdue dans ce temps sans contrôle. Sa Grande Guerre était spirituelle. Sa Grande Dépression, c'était sa vie. On lui avait fait miroiter Grandeur et Perfection au sommet. Et une fois atteint, ce qui lui était resté, n'avait été qu'une vie de déliquescence.

Tous savaient qu'être prostituée, dealer de drogues ou voleur était bien plus enviable qu'être ninja. Le quartier n'était pas étranger non plus à ces spécimens cherchant une issue à l'échec de leur propre existence. Les ninjas arrivaient, les yeux morts, se noyaient dans l'alcool et la débauche et partaient souvent étourdis sous le joug des drogues dures. Ils étaient autant bourrés aux as que de crasse. Une main de ninja était toujours imprégnée de sang. Les ninjas mouraient à petit feu, que cela était au combat ou depuis l'intérieur de leur être, jusqu'à qu'il ne deviennent plus que des corps sans mœurs et sans merci, sans cœur et sans vie.

Les Ombres erraient entre les rues de Konoha.

Maiko s'adossa contre le mur d'un entrepôt désinfecté, les pièces bien au chaud dans le nid douillé de son soutien-gorge. C'était elle en réalité qui avait pitié de lui.

* * *

><p>Naurto s'effondra sur son lit. Sa chambre était aussi chaotique que ne l'était son esprit. Les armoires remplies de ramens instantanées étaient une preuve suffisante pour savoir que Sakura était passée. Il essaya de dormir mais un couple se disputait encore en bas, dans le hall. Même si cela ne l'avait empêché de s'endormir avant. Avec un soupir défunt, il prit le bouquin noir d'origine à sa ceinture et tourna une page :<p>

_Si tu es mortellement blessé au combat, tu dois détruire ton corps à n'importe quel prix,pour empêcher les ninjas adverses d'en débusquer les secrets. Ci-dessous une liste de jutsu permettant d'accomplir ce devoir._

Naruto tourna rapidement une autre page.

_La Cérémonie d'Initiation est décomposée en trois parties : Récitation des principes, revue des règles et la signature du contrat scellant ton destin au service du Hokage, ainsi que le Test Final._

Les yeux de Naruto passèrent le texte superflu avant d'arriver au point important :

_Un agent ANBU n'est pas seulement fort physiquement mais aussi spirituellement. Le Test Final est une intense simulation de Genjutsu qui testera tes capacités à endurer une forte attaque psychologique. _

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de comment se préparer à un test comme celui-ci et ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer comment cela pouvait-il être mortellement dangereux. Juste au moment où il fut sur le point d'estampiller le livre, des bruits de pas résonnèrent en dessous. En même temps, Naruto ouvrit la porte et des cheveux noirs envahirent subitement son champs visuel. Il sentit une paire de jambe se ramasser contre lui et s'échouer au sol. Naruto referma la porte et se retourna vers son visiteur qui venait de se relever.

Tomu n'était pas orphelin, mais il le serait bientôt. Sa mère était dans un état critique et résidait toujours à l'hôpital. Le problème était qu'ils avaient à peine assez d'argent pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux sans même compter l'opération. Tomu avait ainsi arrêté de travailler pour les gangs locaux. De sa blessure à la tête et à sa jambe droite qui boitait, cette histoire avait tourné au rance.

« Tu sais où sont les bandages, » souffla simplement Naruto qui décida de faire quelques ramens. Il observa du coin de l'œil Tomu en train d'accaparer une trousse de premier secours. Naruto pouvait lui offrir son aide mais c'était mieux qu'il se débrouille seul. Il savait ce que c'était d'être à la fois trop fier et têtu. Parfois, Naruto souhaitait qu'il pourrait enrôler Sakura pour soigner tous ces gosses mais les enfants ne la croirait pas elle, car ils n'avaient confiance qu'en lui. Ils accouraient toujours pour qu'il les sauve quand leur situation devenait désespérée. La plupart du temps, leur gratitude se résumait à la paix solitaire que Naruto avait vainement cherché à acquérir.

Les ramens étaient prêtes juste après que Tomu avait fini son affaire. Il boita jusqu'à la table où un bol l'attendait. Naruto ne mangeait jamais silencieusement, surtout quand il avait de la compagnie.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il au petit.

- Les docteurs disent qu'elle va de mieux en mieux, rétorqua Tomu en avalant les nouilles d'une bouchée. Mais ils ont tord.

Naruto pouvait déceler la crainte qui teintait le visage de ce garçon — la crainte de finir seul.

Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que sa promesse à Tsunade pour donner l'envie à Naruto de réussir son test. Il y avait ces mots implicites et cette compréhension mutuelle. Il y avait les pleurs qui ne tarissaient pas et ces longues nuits remplies de ramens même si tout le monde savait que les ramens ne résolvaient pas tout.

Naruto ne pouvait laisser ces enfants seul. Pour beaucoup, il était la seule chose qu'ils leur restaient.

On toqua à la porte. Fougueusement et lourdement, menaçant même de casser la porte.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! », s'exclamèrent Naruto et Tomu en même temps. Tomu lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Je jure n'avoir aucune idée à propos de qui a cassé la fenêtre du Hokage ! rigola Naruto.

- Je jure n'avoir aucune idée à propos de qui a volé cette montre ! sourit Tomu.

Naruto haussa les épaules avec un sourire et marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'ouvra, ce qui révéla quatre gros bandits se massant dans le couloir.

« Ou est ce petit bâtard ? », le plus petit avec des pustules demanda. Même s'il était le plus petit, il restait le plus dangereux. C'était un ninja retraité. Il regardapar delà l'épaule de Naruto et vit Tomi assis à la table, en train de manger des ramens, lui faisait un gros doigt.

« Je n'ai vu aucun petit bâtard ici », se défendit Naruto innocemment.

Le petit ninja retraité pinça le nez de Naruto.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger. »

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne le pouvait. Il représentait juste un endroit où on pouvait aller se reposer avant de se réveiller et de revenir à la vie réel. La vie réel revenait toujours à eux, qu'ils le voulaient ou pas.

Tout le monde avait ses propres démons à affronter.

Les bandits sifflèrent car ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de prendre retraite. Le ninja retraité adressa une menace au gamin :

- La prochaine fois gamin, tu crèves.

- Je le retrouve mort, et c'est toi qui crève, répliqua Naruto en retour, ces morts sortaient si facilement de sa bouche. L'envie de tuer n'avait jamais été si forte. Naruto irradiait d'une aura meurtrière. Les brigands s'écroulèrent devant elle et se carapatèrent apeurés.

Naruto se retourna vers Tomu qui était sereinement en train de manger ses ramens. Tomu battit un rythme joyeux sous la table. Les yeux troublés et sombres du garçon s'éclaircissent un petit peu.

- Ils sont partis. Ta mission ? requit Tomu.

- Bof, riposta Naruto en jetant son T-shirt.

- J'comprendrai jamais pour t'es ninja.

- Un ninja c'est cool et ça peut faire fuir ces petits merdeux de moins que rien, comme ces voleurs.

Tomu remua ses pâtes avant de murmurer depuis son bol :

- Mais les ninjas meurent, comme mon père.

- Pas moi. Pas jusqu'à que je devienne Hokage et que je déclare un jour de fête national dédié exclusivement aux ramens.

- Ils te laisseront jamais faire. Les dangos sont bien meilleurs.

Naruto parut écœuré.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te jeter dehors.

Tomu renifla en avalant le reste de sa bouffe dans sa bouche et de se jeter sur sa couche avec défiance :

« Oh, que j'aimerai te voir essayer. »

Alors que Naruto prit une posture menaçante au dessus de lui, Tomu s'était déjà endormi. Naruto le couvrit d'une douce couette jusqu'à ses épaules. Il marcha dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il y arriva mais c'était peut être le ronflement de Tomu qui le fit enfin dormir.

Naruto se réveilla tôt dans la mâtiné alors qu'il voguait dans son salon encombré. Tomu était déjà parti — et avec lui tout l'argent contenu dans la grenouille porte-feuille. Naruto l'avait probablement laissé là exprès. Naruto savait qu'importe combien d'argent il lui donnait, cela ne sauverait jamais sa mère, mais au moins, cela lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Tous les petits garçons méritaient de passer plus de temps avec leur mère.

C'étaient pour ces raisons que le héros de la Quatrième Guerre des Shinobis était le plus pauvre des ninjas du village. Malgré qu'il avait hérité du brevet de la série des Icha Icha de Jiraiya, qui constituait une grosse somme, le Hokage et Naruto avaient eu un arrangement pour que ces fonds soient destinés à rembourser les dettes de jeux de Mémé. Naruto ne se sentait pas très fier de gagner de l'argent du porno. Naruto se moquait de ne pas d'avoir d'argent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferait de toute façon.

Naruto regarda le livre noir dans ses mains.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il désirait changer. Mais en premier, il devait devenir Hokage et pour se faire, survivre aux ANBU. Avec un lourd soupir, il créa plusieurs clones de l'ombre, fit plusieurs copies du bouquin, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto étudia vraiment jusqu'à s'en arracher les pupilles afin qu'il puisse réciter le livre mot-à-mot.

Naruto Uzumaki avait peut-être sauvé le monde de Madara et cela serait probablement ainsi que le monde se souviendrait de lui. Mais c'était chaque jour, lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, seules les petites heures de gloire passées avec Maiko et Tomu comptaient au final, ces moments que seul lui se souviendrait. Ces triomphes qu'aucun de ses amis et quiconque autre ne soupçonnaient même l'existence.

À la fin, les deux seuls objets propres de la maison furent la résultante de la vaisselle qui en avait suivi.

* * *

><p>À la nouvelle lune, le monde était enfoui dans les ombres. Naruto Uzumaki se tenait au sommet de la tour du Hokage, son uniforme ANBU fraîchement retapé, habillé comme s'il allait partir au combat. C'est au moment où Naruto ajusta son masque qu'il proclama enfin :<p>

« Je suis prêt. »

Naruto était pressé que tout ce comédie soit terminée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait conserver toutes les infos qu'ils avaient assimilées durant la nuit dernière.

Tsunade acquiesça. C'était une cérémonie que Tsunade avait si souvent présidé jusqu'à récemment, même si elle ne s'était jamais sentie si stressée que maintenant. Peut-être à cause de ce jeune homme incongru qui se camouflait derrière le masque du Corbeau. Et alors, pour un moment, un moment au centre des ténèbres de la nuit, la posture nonchalante et habituelle de Naruto se fondit avec l'entité du Corbeau, rendant l'ensemble extrêmement oppressant. Cette sensation s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était advenue mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que la crainte et l'inquiétude.

« Suis moi. »

Le Hokage sauta au toit avec Naruto au trot. C'était le devoir personnel du Hokage de veiller au bon déroulement de la Cérémonie d'Initiation. Après tout, c'était seule elle qui choisissait ses soldats d'élites qui non seulement la servaient, mais mourraient aussi pour elle.

Ils disparurent à l'intérieur de la tête des cinq Kages et s'engouffrèrent plus profondément dans les entrailles éventées du labyrinthe ; ce complexe constitué de réseaux souterrains qui entouraient le village en partant des montages. Les couloirs étaient si tordus que Naruto sentit qu'ils étaient passés plusieurs fois au même endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux immenses portes. Que Naruto réussisse à se souvenir du chemin du retour, il ne parierait même pas un bol de ramens la-dessus.

Le Hokage mentionna à Naruto d'entrer en premier et dès qu'il pénétra dans l'antre, les deux portes arborant l'emblème du Village Caché de la Feuille se refermèrent définitivement derrière lui. L'obscurité était omniprésente et même avec ses sens amplifiés, Naruto ne pouvait rien sentir ni voir. C'était comme s'il était tombé dans une fosse qui l'aurait enveloppé de ténèbres incommensurables.

La lumière provenant de veux bougies reposaient en haut du temple. Naruto s'y approcha. Un katana exposé était à demi enfourché dans un fourreau, muni en outre d'une kunai et d'un contrat qui signerait la fin de sa vie — et le début de sa vie dédiée au Hokage.

« Mes Enfants, nous voilà enfin réunis. Je vous ai apporté un nouveau frère à rejoindre les Ombres. »

La voix du Hokage fit écho dans la pièce. Les lumières vacillèrent pour ne révéler que le sol où Naruto était agenouillé. Seuls quatre Capitaines ANBU et le Hokage l'encerclaient complètement.

Ceux-ci courbèrent leur tête en présence du Hokage, pour ensuite la relever et étudier le nouvel acolyte en humant à l'unisson les même mots :

« Seules les Ombres sont Juges. »

« Quels sont les Différents Commandements ? »

La question vint si rapidement qu'il l'aurait raté s'il ne s'était pas aussi bien préparé.

« Espionnage, assassinat et infiltration. »

« Et si jamais nos identités se révélaient compromises ? »

« Jamais, à moins que le Hokage ne l'ordonne par des mots de code spécifiques. »

Les autres Capitaines délivraient un à un les questions univoque que Naruto réussit à répondre de manière fluide :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Naruto soupira soulagé à cette question qui confirmait qu'il avait achevé la premier partie de la Cérémonie.

« Je suis Corbeau. »

« Qui nous sommes ? »

« Nous sommes les Ombres que les Arbres Invoquent. Nous sommes le Sang estampillé de nos Ennemis. Nous sommes la Peur rampante dans les Ténèbres. Nous sommes l'Horreur et la Haine qui entraînent la Zizanie dans les rangs de nos adversaires. Nous sommes la Flétrissure de la Mort dans le corps de notre Maître. Nous sommes les Annonciateurs du Chaos et du Carnage. Nous sommes les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et de l'Épouvante. Nous sommes les Élus de l'Obscurité_. _Nous sommes les Messagers de la Nuit et de la Fin de la Lumière_._ Nous sommes les Secrets de Konoha. Nous sommes les Derniers, les Seuls, les Véritables.

« Je suis l'Ombre appelée Corbeau. J'erre dans la Nuit comme j'erre dans le Cœur de mes Ennemis. Je suis Là lorsque mon Maître me Clame. Je Terrasse de mes Serres les Malfaisants et Je Déchaîne ma Fureur sur les Cibles Qu'il M'octroie. Je suis le Cancer du Ciel et l'Élément purificateur de la Terre. Je suis Corbeau, l'Ombre du Vent et de la Colère. »

« Signe ton nom si tu es ce que tu prétends vraiment être. »

Naruto prit le kunai et se le planta dans l'épaule droites. De larges effluves de sangs émergèrent et ce fut avec qu'il écrit le kanji :

« Ombre. »

Naruto saisit le Katana et au moment où il y agrippa ses mains, le genjutsu s'enclencha. Les mots « Seules les Ombres sont Juges », firent écho constamment dans son âme.

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel rouge sang. Il se sentait faible et étourdi à la fois. Il s'assit dans un râle, ses yeux s'élargissant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son environnement. La Destruction se répandait partout à l'horizon. Le monde n'était que ruine, silence et mort.<p>

Naruto tenta d'appeler l'énergie de la Nature dans l'espoir qu'il puisse sentir quelconque être vivant aux alentours, mais il ne le put. Ses réseaux de chakra lui étaient comme coupés. Il tenta de conjurer un clone de l'ombre mais ceci se révéla superflu.

Ses vêtements se brûlèrent et se désagrégèrent en cendre. Il arborait sa cape de Sage et la couleur supplétives autour des prunelles de ses yeux. Il saisit brusquement le chiffon au sol et regarda les mots ignifugés en noir dans le tissu : Rokudaime Hokage.

C'était étrange. C'était insolite. C'était insaisissable.

Naruto lâcha le linge et déambula entre les décombres du paysage.

« Qu'est-il donc arrivé ? »

Un rire grave, profond et démoniaque envahit alors l'air. Naruto reconnaissait cette aura meurtrière comme il aurait reconnu sa main droite. Du chakra rouge commença à bouillonner depuis les marres de sang et façonna une statue d'enfer et de tourments :

Le Démon Renard se tenait devant lui, mouvant ses neuf queues et affichant un rictus bestial.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? », questionna Naruto les bras croisés. Ce geste brusque lui rappela son épaule blessée, sensation de douleur ; qui redoubla d'intensité.

Le Démon Renard regarda de haut l'insecte l'ayant mis en cage durant des décennies, qui avait eu l'audace de le bâillonner tel un chien désobéissant. Avec une voix traînante, le Renard lui répondit :

« **Ne te souviens-tu pas ? Nous les avons tué. Tous.** »

Le visage de Naruto pâlit.

« Je— »

Le démon s'esclaffa et fouetta la sol de ses griffes. Naruto réalisa instantanément un Rasengan mais l'effet de son attaque sur le Kyuubi fut tel la piqûre d'un moustique. D'un revers de queue, il fut écrasé entre les décombres, son visage soit enfouie dans la bourbe, le souffle coupé. Ses côtes cassées lui infligèrent mille supplices lorsqu'il essaya de se relever. Il réussit à se rouler sur le côté mais glapit lorsque le Démon Renard le ramena entre ses pattes.

« **C'est seulement, ****entre ****toi et mo****i,** » ricana le Renard.

La taille du Renard décrut mais sa précision augmenta. La chair de Naruto se dégarnit à vitesse folle au fur et à mesure qu'il plantait ses griffes dans son ventre, juste là où le sceau avait été tracé. Ses griffes sectionnèrent puis disséquèrent les intestins de Naruto pour qu'il n'y reste rien d'autre qu'un trou empli de ténèbres qui ne pouvait même contenir la malice et la haine du Démon.

Naruto hurla de douleur devant ses organes arrachés de son corps. Dans un vain effort d'échapper aux affres de sa souffrance de retrouver son corps réduit en charpie, il unit ses mains pour former un signe rituel. Mais le chakra ne répondrait pas et le quelconque espoir qu'il lui restait se réduisait comme le Démon Renard enfouissant sa langue entre ses tripes. Le Kyuubi ronronna d'extase alors qu'il lapait la fontaine de sang.

Qu'il se délecta

Ses crocs s'attaquèrent au bras gauche de Naruto tandis que le blond se sentait écartelé — et il était réellement écartelé. Finalement, la pression fut trop atroce. Ses os, ses tendons et muscles cédèrent de leur emplacement. Naruto perdit conscience au moment où il sentit le frémissement de son bras se faire dévorer entre les dents du Démon Renard.

Et subitement, une impressionnante quantité du chakra du Renard fut pompée dans son corps et aussi démantelé qu'il était, il se régénéra, ses bouts de lui-même furent forcèrent de se joindre et retrouvèrent leur forme initiale. Cette opération élança tout son corps dans une atroce migraine. La sueur dégoulinait de son front. Allongé là, vaincu.

Et ses hurlements recommencèrent comme le processus se réinitialisa. Le Renard festoyait de sa peur et de son désespoir et déclara vilement :

« **Les corbeaux constituent mon casse-croûte préféré pour le petit ****d****éjeuné.** »

Avec un claquement de dents, le Kyuubi montra à Naruto ce que c'était de se sentir enfermé tel un chien.

Castré, fouetté, brisé, Naruto toussa du sang.

« Arrête, je t'en prie. »

C'était la première fois depuis un long moment que Naruto demanda supplice au Kyuubi.

Cette réponse fut sa vengeance pour avoir été enfermé dix huit ans dans son corps. Les yeux du Kyuubi s'embrasèrent d'une langueur rubis. Le Renard eut un rictus, machiavélique.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Les ninjas meurent à petit feu, que cela soit au combat ou depuis l'intérieur de leur être, jusqu'à qu'il ne deviennent plus que des corps sans mœurs et sans merci, sans cœur et sans vie.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de traducteur :<strong> Dans mes accès de folie ou de mélancolie, il m'est arrivé de réfléchir sur pas mal de choses. Cette fiction me rappelle étrangement ces réflexions sur moi-même que j'ai pu produire. Elles étaient destinées à la base pour une autre fiction mais je les poste ici, comme je doute un jour que j'aurai le courage de la poster.

Première interrogation du Prêcheur. « Qui suis-je ? _»_

« On reconnait l'attachement que l'on détient envers nos proches que par l'amour qu'on leur porte. Cet amour est d'autant plus grand, que la douleur est intense lors des séparations. Par cette brèche naît la colère, et enfin la haine, corruptrice de ce monde et de ses conflits. Vengeances, coups de poignard, renversements, retours de mains, jusqu'à que l'on oublie la cause originelle du désastre que l'on a fait développé en une lutte ancestrale. Ainsi, tout ce qui nous reste est au final un sentiment de futilité, d'amèreté. Le but que l'on attache à la vie devient de chercher la rédemption et une paix intérieure. C'est le cycle de la sagesse que beaucoup de personnes entreprennent dans leur vie. »

« L'envie, la jalousie, sont les principaux moteurs de notre envie de tout conquérir, de tout contrôler, de tout posséder. Ces sentiments sont-ils vraiment nécessaires ? Je ne saurais vous répondre. Le commun tend à penser que ceux-ci sont mauvais car créateurs de tous nos défauts. Cependant, sans eux, que nous resterait-il au final ? Une vie de déliquescence... »

« La peur mène à la soif de puissance. C'est cette peur qui nous motive à évoluer, La peur de perdre notre famille, notre place dans ce monde, et de ne plus être reconnu par les autres. La perte de cette peur rend l'individu vide, nocif, inutile à la société, mort d'une certaine manière. La peur est ce qui module la vie, elle est nécessaire au développement des humains ; il n'y a pas avoir honte d'elle. »

« Vous êtes-vous déjà levé le matin, à l'aurore, pour regarder le soleil de votre véranda ? Les doux rayons se filtrant au travers des nuages, triomphant sur la lune et remplaçant sa lumière d'opale par l'originelle illumination créatrice de notre éveil... Ceci est mon passe-temps préféré en vérité... »

« La nuit est le moment où on est seul, le moment où on médite, le moment où l'on fait un retour sur soi. La nuit est la fin d'un cycle, et le début d'un autre. C'est l'instant on l'on réfléchit, on l'on se questionne sur soi. Contrairement au jour où on est seulement penché sur l'extériorisation et l'ouverture au monde, dans l'obscurité, on est plutôt tourné vers l'introspection et la contemplation. Conscience, subconscient, inconscient se mêlent dans le sommeil réparateur de nos efforts journaliers, pour qu'on puisse renaître de nos cendres, meilleur, plus fort, plus vigoureux. Couper ce lien, c'est couper ce qui nous lie avec la réalité. C'est pourquoi il faut toujours prendre soin de son corps, ce qui passe avant tout par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les tourmentés ne peuvent avoir accès à cette récompense, c'est leur fardeau, et leur châtiment pour avoir fait de mauvais choix. »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que le besoin de boire est semblable au besoin de s'étancher ? Quand il nous prend en tenaille, nous ne pouvons nous en soustraire. Si la gorge sèche et âpre caractérise le premier devoir, alors qu'en est-il alors du second ? Procrastination, inaction, immobilité sont les signes de cette détresse qui nous taraude. Extérioriser sa peine, c'est accéder à elle, et se purger de celle-ci. L'écouter, c'est avant tout se connaitre soi-même. C'est la pré-contemplation de l'intelligence ; la sublimation de l'être. Tout le monde éprouve ce besoin naturel produisant ainsi le dialogue, fondation de l'évolution, car les autres nous renvoient un reflet de nous même, on prend ainsi d'avantage connaissance de soi. L'Homme qui ne parle pas est un Homme qui n'évolue pas. »

« Rien ne sert de philosopher, il faut revenir aux fondamentaux. Se nourrir et dormir. Une fois qu'on a rempli ces besoins, il est nécessaire d'assurer sa sécurité, de sorte à ce qu'on ne nous pique nos vivres. Alors vient le moment où l'on veut se réaliser, perpétuer notre savoir et notre descendance. C'est en ayant rempli tout nos devoirs que l'on peut vraiment philosopher. Ceux qui coupent cette étape sont souvent les moins que rien destinés à périr ou les riches oisifs ayant tant folâtrer qu'il n'ont de prise sur la réalité. Philosopher sans appuis n'est qu'un exercice dénué d'intérêt et ne mérite que mon mépris. »

« Mon cerveau pense, et mon être tend à s'exprimer. Ma langue forme des sons, et ma bouche s'ouvre pour les communiquer. Les lettres se forment, et la parole se crée. La lecture, et l'écriture ne sont qu'une apposition de ce fait. L'invention d'un alphabet n'est en effet pas dénuée de finesse en vérité. »

« Ces bons conseils que je vous dicte, faut-il que je les applique ? En vérité, on a toujours l'habitude d'ordonner aux autres ce que l'on ne veut point faire. Le fainéantisme n'y est en général par pour rien en général. Il faut tâter du fouet, les remettre à la tâche ! La pratique est ce qui est important, car la théorie ne remplira jamais votre estomac ! Travaillez ! Bûchez ! Tuez-y vous tous ! Esclaves de cette existence... »

« L'Ordre est nécessaire pour la paix de l'homme. Nous tendons à obtenir cette paix par la Justice. Ah, quel beau nom, la Justice... Si dangereux car si souvent mal interprétée. Il n'y a jamais qu'une seule définition à un mot, car bien souvent, on a l'habitude d'appliquer notre propre Justice. »

« Le rejet est quelque chose de terrible. L'ayant expérimenté, je le dis et je l'affirme qu'il ne faut jamais rejeter les autres, il faut se détourner d'eux en dernier recours. »

« Que cherchons-nous donc ?! C'est une question que l'on se pose régulièrement. Pour ma part, je me contente d'exister, car une telle rumination est aussi futile que contre-productive. »

« L'action ou l'inaction ? Que préférez-vous ? Hésitez-vous toujours lors de ce choix ? Moi pas ; je ne réfléchis pas. La réflexion vient toujours après l'action. Sans action, il n'y a pas de retour. »

« Ne prenez pas tout ce que je dis comme vrai et absolu. Je ne suis qu'un esprit dans la masse d'esprits qui coerce ce monde absurde et dérisoire. Je suis en réalité plein de contradictions. C'est la contradiction qui cause la question. »

« Il n'y pas de vie, il n'y a que la mort... Il n'y a pas d'espoir, il n'y a que la tourmente... Sombres pensées n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir... »


	4. Quatrième leçon

**Quatrième leçon :**

**Garde tes Amis près mais Garde tes Ennemis Encore plus près.**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout Konoha put entendre les cris de Naruto lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'hôpital. Il extirpa les fils médicaux de son corps et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il vomit, inondant la cuvette des toilettes. Naruto passa ses mains frénétiquement partout sur son corps. Tout était en place. Pas de sang, ni de cicatrices. Mais ses mains ne pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler.<p>

Et un rire sinistre éclata depuis l'intérieur de son être, un rire, qui le transit d'effroi.

**Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais autant amusé. On devrait refaire ça plus souvent.**

Naruto se recroquevilla en se rappelant le cauchemar. « Cette expérience... », commença Naruto en se mordant la langue si fort qu'il fit couler du sang. « n'était pas poilante du tout. »

**Allons, un peu d'humour !**

« Ferme la ! Ferme la ! Ferme la ! », jura continuellement Naruto en cognant sa tête contre le cabinet en bois.

**J****e te croyais plus drôle,** le railla le Démon Renard en se débattant entre les frêles barreaux de sa cage.

Ce n'était pas juste. Bee et le Hachibi s'entendaient bien eux. Même après tout ce temps, après avoir combattu ensemble Madara, Naruto et le Kyuubi ne pouvaient pas se voir en couleur. Après la guerre et la lutte continue entre leur deux chakras combinés, le Kyuubi était devenu encore plus impétueux qu'avant et Naruto n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le museler et de l'enchaîner au sol. Le gouffre de la haine du Kyuubi était abyssal.

« Pourquoi ? », pleura Naruto.

**C'est ainsi que je suis fait.**

Un éclair de ce qui s'était passé durant son cauchemar éclata dans son esprit et il refit une plongée dans les latrines. La haine et le ressentiment du Renard étaient tels un poison.

**Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je ne le serai jamais,** rétorqua le Kyuubi avec hargne. **Tant que je serai enfermé en toi, ****tu resteras ****pour toujours**** mon ennemi****.**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruna, infirmière en chef à l'hôpital de Konoha, retrouva son ami de longue date assis à même le sol dans sa chambre. Sa robe blanche était grande ouverte, sa main reposant sur le sceau noir de son estomac. Des résidus de vomis résidaient sur sa robe et sa peau. Son visage était pâle, rendant ses cicatrices en formes de moustaches encore plus contrastée avec le reste de son corps. Le cabinet de toilette à côté de lui exhibait des déformations, comme si l'emprunte de ses paumes avait été imprimé dans la porcelaine même.<p>

Sakura, qui avait travaillé dans un hôpital ninja durant des années, était habituée à voir de telles scènes. Elle recouvrit son calme et ordonna :

« Naruto. Retourne dans ton lit. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**Si jamais je m'échappe, elle sera la première à tomber. Je lui couperai la langue, me ****ravirai** **d****e son épouvante et me b****a****ignerai ****d****ans ****le fluide de s****es cordes vocales ****éviscérées.**

Naruto se retourna brusquement pour vérifier si Sakura allait bien. Son embarras l'envahit soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son accoutrement. Il chancela sur place pour refermer sa défroque de robe.

Cet idiot désœuvré ressemblait bien plus au Naruto qu'elle connaissait et non celui dont Sakura avait pu dévisager l'instant d'avant ; un homme ayant expérimenté la plus sordide des tortures. Elle vint rapidement à sa rescousse en lui servant de béquille pour revenir vers son lit.

« Allons Sakura, je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! », se plaignit Naruto blessé.

Sakura n'avait aucun doute qu'il le puisse. Après tout, il avait été admis sans avoir de lésions ou fractures. Malgré ce, elle se sentait concernée et l'aida à sa rasseoir. Juste au cas où, elle vérifia si ses signes vitaux étaient stables.

Assignée par le Hokage, il y avait une raison primordiale pour laquelle Sakura était la seule médecin à s'occuper de Naruto ; le tatouage ANBU à son épaule droite. Les lignes noires incurvées ressortaient comme des stigmates sur sa peau.

En tant qu'infirmière en chef, Sakura avait eu son lot d'intermédiaires ANBU à soigner. La plupart du temps, leurs balafres étaient si rebutantes qu'elle seule et Tsunade pouvaient les traiter. Elle n'avait jamais connaissance du nom de code, ni du masque de ses patients, seulement qu'ils avaient leur tatouage en guise d'évidence.

« Tsunade m'avait donné l'opportunité de rejoindre les ANBU, » avoua Sakura avec douceur alors qu'elle cherchait dans un placard une nouvelle toge à allouer à Naruto.

Cela avait été l'un de ces jours, où Naruto avait refusé d'émerger de son studio, durant l'une de ses gardes de nuit qu'elle n'avait réussi à sauver une gamine sur sa table d'opération.

Sakura n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa carrière de ninja ne signifiait rien pour elle jusqu'à que Tsunade lui offre le masque. Elle avait été à l'académie parce que Sasuke était allé à l'académie. Elle avait excellé en classe seulement pour attirer l'attention du garçon dont elle avait été amoureuse. Elle était devenue ninja car Sasuke l'était devenu également. Son enfance toute entière avait été centrée autour de Sasuke.

À cette époque, elle avait été telle une enfant, prémunie des réalités du monde et de ses enjeux, comme la fillette décédée, dont le cœur s'était éteint alors qu'elle résidait entre ses mains impuissantes.

Sakura était cernée par la mort, dont la puanteur de l'hôpital égalait toujours voir surpassait celle que l'on pouvait côtoyer sur le champs de bataille. Et c'était par pur choix qu'elle avait décidé sur quel flan elle pourrait combattre. Lutter pour la vie. Plus mature, plus expérimentée, elle avait rendu le masque à Tsunade avec dignité et grâce :

« J'ai décliné. Il y a une myriade de champs médicaux mais seul un compte vraiment pour moi. Je suis plus utile pour le village à gérer cet hôpital que courir dans les champs, à batailler contre je ne sais quel camps, surtout depuis que Tsunade n'a plus de temps à elle, » sourit Sakura, toujours le dos tourné à Naruto. Elle étreignit la robe dans ses mains.

**Chose la plus intelligente que cette chienne n'ait jamais accomplie. Une civile aussi frêle qu'elle ne serait jamais allée très loin dans la guerre de toute manière.**

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent si fort que du sang coula de ses paumes.

« Pour moi Sakura, tu es vraiment une personne formidable. »

Sakura se retourna vers Naruto, qui arborait toujours son sourire fallacieux, contrit. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui sans prendre compte de ce compliment et lui tendit la robe. Elle le toisa d'un air étrange.

- C'est à cause de cette mission que tu es parti avec précipitation il y a une semaine ? Une mission ANBU ?

- Comment tu sais ? souffla Naruto effarouché. Je ne suis pas censé le révél_—_

- C'est ton bras, Naruto, qui me l'a soufflé.

Sakura gloussa tandis que Naruto se tordait dans tous les sens pour ramener son épaule à œil visible. Lorsqu'il vit son tatouage, les rouages de son esprit se mirent en branle :

- Oh merde, j'ai réussi le test ?

- Tu l'as réussi, répondit une voix étrangère.

Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent devant la porte d'entrée où était apparu le Hokage.

- Sakura, je dois parler à Naruto seule à seul.

- Bien Hokage-sama ! se courba Sakura

Elle prit ses affaires et fit mine de partir mais elle décida que cette conversation avec Naruto n'était que partie remise. Tsunade lui rappela sèchement : « Et je suis certaine que tu as deviné que c'est une affaire hautement confidentielle. »

Sakura opina du chef. Elle descendit dans le hall et s'arrêta d'un coup. Les infirmières passèrent devant elle en vaquant à leurs occupations avec la détermination ainsi que la lassitude des vieux ninjas recevant une mission. Les râles d'agonie de leurs patients constituaient leur dernier cri de guerre. Les faible bips des machines retranscrivant le battement des cœurs éteints faisaient écho à leurs échecs. Elles étaient les soldats qui affrontaient la faucheuse chaque vie durant. Solidaires dans leur devoir, solitaires face à leur morale.

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher que de se remémorer le vagissement horrible qui avait envahit l'hôpital quelques instants plus tôt dans une symphonie de crainte et d'étiolement.

* * *

><p>« Et Naruto, dis moi ce que tu faisais à poil ? », nota Tsunade d'un œil critique.<p>

Il rougit et examina la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur la localisation de ses vêtements mais n'en trouva aucun. Il s'habilla de mauvaise grâce avec la robe d'hôpital que Sakura était allée chercher pour lui.

- Alors, ai-je réussi l'épreuve ?

- La seule condition était que tu survives, annonça Tsunade d'un ton grave, en évaluant que l'état de Naruto était devenu assez stable.

« Ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as expérimenté, ne faisaient pas parti du plan initial. C'était supposé être un genjutsu similaire à ce que tu avais expérimenté aux Chutes de la Vérité mais... » soupira Tsunade un peu honteuse, « Le Kyuubi a interféré. »

Le Renard ronronna radieux.

Tsunade pensait que Naruto aurait bondit dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus, ce quelle aurait sans doute fait à sa place. Elle avait pu contempler la tourmente que Naruto avait endurée. Elle avait été forcée de regarder. Même les capitaines ANBU qui avaient eu leur part d'horreur au cours de leur carrière, avaient été plus que soulagés lorsque Tsunade leur avait offert l'opportunité de leur faire oublier ces scènes par l'intervention d'un Yamanaka. Mais Tsunade n'avait pas cette option.

C'était son rôle en tant que Hokage, de porter le fardeau de ses guerriers.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? », demanda Tsunade un peu inquiète, considérant que l'attitude de Naruto était pour sa part problématique.

Il haussa juste les épaules. Même s'il était, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Le Démon Renard avait toujours été son problème, problème qu'il devait résoudre seul.

« Je peux sortir d'ici ? interloqua Naruto. Je déteste l'hôpital. »

Tsunade étudia le jeune homme en face d'elle avec un soupir déconcerté. À ce point, elle était prête à lui concéder n'importe quoi.

« Je ne relèverai pas tant que tu me promets de prendre un peu repos. Je veux que tu viennes me voir demain. Il reste des protocoles que l'on doit encore remplir. »

Naruto reluisit de joie avec un sourire. Il était déjà passé par delà la fenêtre.

Cela impressionnait toujours Tsunade de voir comment Naruto était devenu si fort. De pouvoir arborer un sourire après s'être fait ignoblement torturé, ce n'était pas à la porté de tout le monde. Surtout si le sourire qu'il arborait n'était pas pour lui, mais pour les autres, pour que personne ne s'inquiète de son cas. Et le concernant, Tsunade ne pouvait être que plus inquiète à son propos...

* * *

><p>Naruto ne rentra pas tout de suite chez lui.<p>

Quand il était plus petit, il avait été habitué à balancer ses jambes sur un tabouret, en attendant qu'une personne attentionnée vienne le chercher. Dorénavant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tendre ses jambes devant le comptoir avec anticipation :

« C'est pas encore prêt ? », se contraint à dire Naruto malgré qu'il avait depuis longtemps mémorisé le temps que prenait chaque ingrédient pour cuire.

Ayame enjouée lui tapa a tête avec sa cuillère en beau.

« Ce que tu peux être impatient », lui taquina-t-elle, « c'est de ta faute si ça prend tant de temps ! », elle se permit un clin d'œil à Naruto pour lui pointer le stand de ramens bourré de monde. Il était devenu populaire depuis que Naruto avait été élu héros du village. Les autres clients se battaient pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour prendre un cliché du fameux garçon qui avait sauvé le monde. Un groupe d'adolescentes le regardait du coin de l'œil en murmurant son nom et en gloussant après ce. Mais personne ne le rejoignait. Ils l'observaient tous à distance, une distance infranchissable, comme s'il était une idole qui ne pouvait être touchée.

Naruto évita leur regard et se concentra sur Ayame. Il ne pouvait s'admettre qu'il préférait bien mieux les regards de haine et de défiance par le passé que ceux remplis d'admiration. C'était comme une nouvelle paire de chaussure qu'il n'allait pas. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui désirait qu'il revienne à cette paire de sandales hideuse, rapiécée, sale, mais confortable.

**Ces insectes se fichent de toi. Ils étaient ceux qui te médisaient il y a quelques années de cela. Ils méritent tous la mort.**

Naruto refaisait d'être lancé par les piques du Kyuubi, qu'importe que la vérité lui râpait la peau telle une hyène inlassable que l'on aurait affamé. Il fut soulagé lorsque le Vieil homme Teuchi plaça un bol de ramens bien garni en face de lui. Connaissant son appétit, il retourna aux fourneaux pour en faire d'avantage.

Naruto enfourcha sa ration avec enthousiasme. Ayame, penchée sur le comptoir, l'observa avec un sourire tandis qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle devait servir les autres clients. Un océan de merveilles lui ravit les papilles mais laissa place à un arrière goût fade. Les nouilles pendaient mollement de sa bouche.

Naruto se moquait ce que tout le monde disait, les ramens étaient la solution à tous les problèmes.

**Regarde comment ils te toisent... N'étaient-ce pas eux qui se détournaient exprès de leur chemin pour te lapider et dévaliser tes maigres possessions ?**

« Eh Naruto, ça va ? », demanda Ayame qui constata son appétit diminuer. Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, il disparut en un clin d'œil, laissant son bol de ramens à moitié dégarni derrière lui.

« Papa, Naruto n'a pas fini son assiette, » chuchota-t-elle a son père. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un air inquiet.

Quelque part, Naruto se retrouva seul au milieu d'un parque, assis sur une balançoire. Il y eut un temps où il aurait pu faire vaciller ses jambes en l'air. Désormais, ses pieds foulaient la rugueuse terre, en lutte avec lui-même.

* * *

><p>Naruto se tenait les bras croisés. Sa cape de sage flottait au vent qui provenait des tuyaux cassés d'au dessus. Son corps était immergé dans l'eau marécageuse jusqu'aux genoux. Il contemplait le Démon Renard prostré et enchaîné, au fin fond de sa cage.<p>

S'il y avait bien eu chose que Naruto avait appris durant ses dix huit années d'existence, c'était le sens des affaires lorsqu'il traitait avec le Kyuubi. Avec une fière attitude déterminée qui le caractérisait, Naruto fit face au Renard.

« Je rendrai ta cage plus étroite et je te musellerai encore d'avantage ! », le menaça Naruto en levant sa tête vers la Bête. Il y eut un temps où il avait pensé guérir le Démon Renard de sa fureur, mais se fut cruelle désillusion. Essayer de changer son caractère aussi aussi futile que de tenter de saisir un filet d'eau.

Le Kyuubi lui montra les crocs :

**- Je m'échapperai de cette prison et tu payeras de ta vie cette humiliation !**

- Un jour, lorsque je mourrai, je t'emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe, lui promit Naruto. Je refuse qu'une autre personne souffre de ta haine.

**- Sombre crétin, jamais je ne mourrai **!** **gronda le Kyuubi alors qu'il percuta avec son museau titanesque les barreaux de sa cage.

- En es-tu sûr ? Pendant dix huit ans, ton chakra s'est mêlé avec le mien, tellement que nous en sommes devenus indissociables. Et plus tu deviens désespéré à t'échapper, plus ce processus s'accentue. Nous en sommes venus à un point tel que nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer, à la vie à la mort.

**- **Je te **détruirai !**

- Je ne te hais pas, j'ai pitié de toi. Je vais te donner une autre chance. Je ne te musellerai et ne réduirai pas la taille de ta cage mais si tu insistes à me souffler de tuer chaque personne que je croise dans la rue, je n'hésiterai plus.

**- **Tu n'es pas en position **de m'ordonner en quoi que ce soit, garçon.**

Les deux campèrent leur position, s'évaluant l'un l'autre. En présence de cette incarnation de malice et de malveillance, Naruto ne pouvait comprendre comme il avait pu même considérer Sasuke comme son plus grand rival. Il avait tord. Son plus grand rival avait toujours été à ses côtés, ou plus exactement ; à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans une cage, » cracha Naruto en se retournant et s'éloignant.

Le Renard s'en gaussa.

**« Je me demande qui d'entre nous deux est réellement enfermé**, gamin.** »**

Son ironie mordante suinta l'air un moment, alors qu'il toisait toujours Naruto maussade et piqué au vif, disparaissant dans le brouillard. Alors, les yeux rouges du Renard s'éteignirent tels des phares, ne laissant au final place qu'à du noir.

* * *

><p>Le soleil diffusait dûment ses rayons lorsque Naruto sortit de sa salle de bain. Ses cheveux en bataille séchait avec l'air chaud provenant du dehors. Une serviette était enroulée autour de sa taille alors qu'il était sur le point de déjeuner. Il était affamé.<p>

« Impressionnant. »

Naruto rebroussa chemin avec ennui alors que Kakashi s'installa confortablement au bord de la fenêtre donnant sur son appartement. Sa face était cachée par un masque, enfuie dans un livre qu'il paraissait livre religieusement.

- Pourquoi tu dois toujours te montrer quand je suis nu !?

Kakashi se contenta d'abaisser son livre.

- Le Yaoi n'est pas le style de kunai que j'affectionne particulièrement mais si c'est ton arme de prédilection, je ne peux en juger.

Naruto ne voulait même pas comprendre de quoi il parlait et s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il se vêtit d'un pantalon et d'un survêtement. Alors, il sentit quelque chose brûler. Il courut dans le salon pour enlever la casserole des plaques. Son petit déjeuné était ruiné tandis que Kakashi était assis à la fenêtre, sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? requit Naruto avec ennui.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Capitaines avaient eu un rendez-vous d'appoint avec la famille Yamanaka. Qu'as-tu donc encore fait pour provoquer un tel remue-ménage ?

Naruto n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment Kakashi pouvait tout savoir, même les informations secrets défense.

« Le Renard, » rumina-t-il en préparant une autre casserole de nouilles. Naruto l'aurait mangé si cela avait été le dernier sachet mais fort heureusement, Sakura en avait rempli les placards.

- Je présume que tu n'as pas encore vu le Hokage.

- Je comptais y aller après avoir déjeuné, riposta Naruto alors qu'il contemplait l'onde plate de sa bouilloire. Impatient, il jeta la sachet de nouille sans attendre que cela boue.

- Le tatouage, ajouta Kakashi sans même lever les yeux de son bouquin, devrait être camouflé par une illusion dès le moment où tu quittes le masque.

- Oh...

Sa remarque avait du sens. Naruto appliqua immédiatement un effet de façade sur son épaule et le tatouage disparut sous le couvert du ninjutsu.

On toqua brutalement à la porte. Perturbé dans son bastingage, Naruto claqua le sol de ses pieds colérique pour aller ouvrir. Ceci révéla Sakura qui était sur le point de défoncer la porte de son impatience.

« Hey Naruto ! », le salua-t-elle et elle vit Kakashi à la fenêtre par delà l'épaule du blond. Ledit Kakashi lui fit signe de tête.

« Bonjour kakashi ! » s'époumona-t-elle en poussant Naruto hors de son chemin et pénétrant l'appartement. « Naruto ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que ce n'est pas sain de vivre ainsi ! » Sakura donna un grand coup de pied dans le tas réunissant sachets vides de ramens et vêtements salles.

- Même les râts ne voudraient pas de ton bordel !

- Je, euh... Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé, admit embarrassé Naruto en se grattant la tête, mais s'empressa de rajouter : « Mais j'le ferai, j'te le jure ! »

- Sérieusement Naruto ! Tu peux très bien te dédoubler en cent et l'un de tes clones n'a même pas eu l'idée de nettoyer ta chambre ? récrimina Sakura, oubliant complètement la raison première de son arrivée.

Elle renifla l'air et une odeur attira son attention.

« Naruto, quelque chose est en train de brûler. »

« Merde ! », s'écria-t-il en sursautant.

Il se précipita à son four et vit le cœur brisé sa seconde fournée de ramens cramée. Il avait si faim qu'il en prit une bouchée mais se retrouva lui-même cloué à même le mur du fait du poing de Sakura dans sa figure.

« Mange pas ça, c'est cramé ! »

Sakura saisit la casserole et jeta son contenu dans la poubelle. Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit œufs et saucisses. Naruto la considéra abasourdi. Il n'avait même pas idée qu'il avait ça chez lui. Sakura disposa les aliments sur le comptoir. Elle allait faire un vrai petit déjeuner !

Naruto s'extirpa de la façade et observa avec tristesse son mur fissuré. Il espérait que l'argent qu'il gagnerait chez les ANBU serait suffisant pour le retaper.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là en fait ?

- Oh, Sakura se retourna avec une main à sa hanche, je suis venue te voir pour vérifier que tout aller bien. Je suppose que tu ne peux me dire ce qui est arrivé mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de séquelles et je voulais te filer ça aussi.

Sakura soutira de sa poche un étui contenant des pilules et les plaça sur le cartel.

« La plupart de mes patients ANBU ont des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. J'ai pensé que tu en aurai besoin. »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Les gens lui rendant service le surprenaient toujours.

« Très efficace, je confirme, » acquiesça Kakashi. Les ANBU à la retraite restaient toujours des ANBU après tout. C'était tels de vieux vêtements qu'on se refusait de jeter.

« Wow, super ! », sourit Naruto. « Merci Sakura. »

La jeune femme sourit béatement.

« Et devine quoi. Le petit déj' est quasi prêt. »

Au moment où elle proféra ces mots, une épaisse fumée surgit au milieu de la pièce, révélant un agent ANBU disposant d'un grotesque masque de Calamar.

« Merveilleux, l'équipe sept au grand complet, » grommela Kakashi.

Sakura, bien plus rapide que son coéquipier blond demanda :

- Sai ?

- Je ne suis pas Sai. Je suis Calamar. Si j'étais Sai, je serai autorisé à te faire taire à jamais. Mais je ne suis _pas_ Sai. Je suis Calamar.

Naruto bien après, s'estomaqua : « SAI !? » Il prit son temps d'analyser les contours de son masque, qui affichait probablement plus de dynamisme et d'expressions en soi que l'homme qui le portait. Naruto éclata de rire.

Sakura fut la seule à réaliser combien ce moment était unique. Kakashi aurait pu mais s'en fichait. Il avait été une équipe un temps, tel un puzzle dont les pièces s'étaient dispersées, perdues, puis remises ensemble pour former le mirage de l'image qui avait toujours été là avant _— _juste un peu de travers, emplie de trous avec des bords rongés par le temps.

C'était un étrange sortilège du destin, qu'un jour quelconque, ils furent réunis ensemble. Ce furent les derniers vestiges de leur clan depuis la guerre, la guerre où Yamato était mort et où ce qui restait de l'esprit de Sasuke avait disparu à jamais. Il fut une fois où ils avaient été une équipe, une vraie, une seule.

Naruto se tenait au milieu des trois individus et ce jour ne lui semblait alors pas si anodin que ça.

- Le Hokage recueille ta présence.

- Mais...mais... commença Naruto déboussolé, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de manger.

De fins sourires apparurent, qui mêmes cachés derrière les masques, étaient présents. Ils apprécièrent le côté attachant de leur ami, cette glu, qui parvenait à les faire rester soudés, ces pièces inégales et rabotées.

* * *

><p>Tsunade toisait son agent ANBU nouvellement discerné. Son corps grandissant et ses muscles prononcés furent accentués par son uniforme moulant. Contrairement aux autres opérateurs qui attendaient toujours respectueusement que leur maître parle, celui-ci s'agitait impatiemment. Cela lui donnait réellement l'apparence d'un Corbeau et pendant un moment presque intimidant, jusqu'au moment où vint à son estomac d'exprimer son mécontentement. Shizune, qui se tenait au bord du bureau à trier les dossier, se permit de glousser.<p>

- Ne devrais-tu pas avoir mangé déjà ?

- J'ai été interrompu, signala le Corbeau, dont l'amertume se perçait clairement dans sa voix.

- Tu pourras te faire à manger une fois que nous aurons terminé mais avent, tu as besoin d'un alibi.

- Un alibi ? interrogea Naruto confus.

- Une deuxième identité, expliqua Tsunade, comme le propriétaire d'une épicerie ou pécheur.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le propriétaire de l'épicerie locale pourrait être un ANBU ? réalisa Naruto en faisant mentalement la liste de tous les profiles suspects de Konoha. Tsunade sourit à sa réaction burlesque.

- Mais ton cas est différent. Avec ton chakra, tu peux te permettre de laisser en permanence un clone réaliser tes routines habituelles. Cela sera bien plus efficace qu'imaginer de virtuelles missions pour expliquer ton absence. Ton clone de l'ombre sera Uzumaki Naruto et il comportera comme si tu était réellement présent. C'est d'une immense importance que les espions ennemis croient que tu sois toujours dans la village, à portée de main.

Naruto opina du chef et tenta d'assimiler l'afflux d'informations avec sérieux, après tout, il était ANBU désormais.

- Chaque mission, les chefs d'escouades leur sont données les dossiers de leur coéquipiers pour qu'il se familiarise avec les talents de chacun, et n'importe qui avec un peu de cervelle devinera qui tu es. Au sein des ANBU, ton identité risque fortement d'être compromise.

- Alors il y a même des ANBU qui ne connaissent leurs comparses ?

Tsunade acquiesça.

- C'est plus sûr ainsi, mais garde à l'esprit que tout le monde chez les ANBU prendra connaissance de ton identité. Les ANBU tendent à travailler souvent avec les mêmes personnes. Les protocoles mis en place sont tels que si un ANBU se retrouve capturé et torturé, il ne soit en mesure de révéler les identités de chacun. Mais écoute moi attentivement, personne, je dis bien personne ne doit connaître ta véritable identité à l'extérieur.

Naruto ne savait même pas comment aborder le cas de Kakashi et Sakura.

« Il y a des exceptions. Un agent se voit le droit de dire aux membres de sa famille proche qui il est vraiment. Comment tu n'as pas de famille, Kakashi et Sakura peuvent être tes exceptions. Il leur est accordé un accès limité. Ils ont le droit de savoir que tu es chez les ANBU mais pas ton nom de code. »

il était dangereux même de permettre aux membres d'une même famille de partager de telles informations, mais ce danger n'était rien face à son alternative. Les agents ANBU avaient besoin d'une fondation, de quelqu'un pour les aider à leur rappeler leur identité et leur vie derrière le masque. Leurs proches constituaient bien souvent le dernier lien ténu qui les reliait encore avec l'humanité.

« Dès à présent, tant que tu portes l'uniforme, tu ne devras chercher quoi que ce soit chez toi, à moins d'utiliser un clone de l'ombre. Tu ne devras être ou communiquer avec quiconque que tu sais si cela n'a pas un rapport avec ta mission, à moins d'utiliser un clone. Tu ne dois être vu, à moins d'utiliser un clone de l'ombre. M'as-tu compris ? Ton insertion chez les ANBU est un secret de la plus haute importance. »

Naruto opina du chef rapidement.

- Des questions ?

- Si je ne peux rentrez chez moi, où suis-je supposé vivre ?

- Tant que tu es de service, tu dois rester dans les quartiers généraux des ANBU. Cela permet aux agents d'être toujours à bai et d'être en permanence disponible.

- Et où cela se situe ?

- Un moment, Tsunade sortit un lourd document de son bureau, voici ton programme. En tant que nouvel agent, tu n'es pas encore bien qualifié pour aller sur le terrain. Tu es consacré à faire le travail de base jusqu'à que tes surveillants estiment que tu sois prêt. Je te donnerai alors des missions où tu pourras aller sur le terrain.

Naruto zieuta rapidement l'emploi du temps sans y accorder d'importance.

- C'est tout. Des questions ? demanda Tsunade soulagée d'en avoir terminée avec toute cette paperasse.

- En fait, j'ai une dernière chose à demander, mais cela n'a pas de rapport avec les ANBU.

Tsunade arqua un sourcil curieux.

Naruto leva ses mains vers son masque.

- Attend, tu n'es pas supposé _—_

Mais Naruto avait déjà enlevé son masque. L'expression sur son visage la fit vaciller. C'était la même expression qu'elle avait aperçu durant la guerre lorsque Naruto s'était tenu vaillamment devant elle et le Raikage réunis.

- Je veux discuter du Démon Renard à neuf queues.

- Continue, lui mentionna Tsunade en se massant le menton.

- Dans le cas où il arriverait que je meure, je désire que je sois le dernier Jinchuuriki du Renard.

Naruto prononça ces mots avec une détermination peu commune. C'était la première fois que Naruto avait projeté un projet future autre qu'être Hokage. Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une bouteille de saké. Elle en remplit deux verres.

- Honnêtement Naruto, ta requête ne sera probablement pas réalisable.

- Et pourquoi ? requit-il alors que Tsunade sirotait doucement son shooter. « Les autres villages ont bien perdu leurs démons à queues avec l'Akatsuki. Killer Bee et moi sommes les deux seuls qui restent. Je ne veux pas pourquoi les Jinchuurikis continueraient encore à exister.

Tsunade soupira.

- C'est vrai, mais même si c'est le cas, le Démon Renard reste et restera une propriété du village, Konoha perdrait une grande partie de son influence sans lui, ainsi que notre emprise sur les autres villages. Et maintenant d'autant plus avec toi, les villageois se sont habitués à faire confiance à un Jinchuuriki pour les garder en sécurité et protégés de toute invasion possible.

Tsunade détestait la vérité, mais cette vérité représentait beaucoup dans le poids politique de Konoha sur le fait que le Village Caché de la Feuille ait encore sous son joug le Démon Renard à neuf queues.

- Et c'est pour cette même raison que ton identité chez les ANBU est classée secret défense, un secret d'ordre bien plus important que l'identité de n'importe quel autre membre. Si les vieux boucs trouvent que je t'ai placé directement sur la sellette et tant en danger, ils auront mon cul pour ça. Ils ne le simulent pas à haute voix mais c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont si obstinés à que tu restes dans le village, au cas où quelque chose t'arrive, ils veulent être là pour superviser ta mort.

Tsunade crocheta une bouteille de saké.

– Cela n'arrivera pas, murmura doucement Naruto.

- Et je le ferai si je le dois, rétorqua Tsunade. Il y a des archives qui stipulent que le Démon puisse survivre à la mort de son Jinchuuriki. Si jamais je dois appliquer une décision, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à créer un autre Jinchuuriki avant de le laisser aux mains ennemies pour qu'ils prennent leur vengence sur le village.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, insista fermement Naruto. Je _pense_ que le Renard et moi avons été liés depuis bien trop longtemps. Si nous mourrons, c'est ensemble que nous le ferons.

- Tu _penses_, c'est le hic, releva Tsunade.

Naruto tambourina son poing contre le bois de la table.

- Je ne laisserai pas un autre enfant porter ce fardeau !

- Comme ton fils... ou ta fille, souffla Tsunade avec une voix éprise de tristesse et de remords.

- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Naruto confus. Oh, réalisa-t-il enfin.

Le fait que Konoha avait toujours privilégié les Uzumaki pour leur chakra spécial qu'ils contenaient faisait qu'ils avaient toujours été les réceptacles du Renard. Cela lui avait complètement passé au travers comme il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une famille et encore moins des enfants. De savoir que ses enfants seraient probablement les prochains vaissaux du Renard lui paraissait insensé, le rendait fou même. Son visage pâlit alors qu'il saisissait flagellant le verre d'alcool que Tsunade lui avait versé.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais le fait que le devoir d'un ninja à son village aille au delà de ses missions est une réalité. Perpétuer une descendance en devient même une priorité.

C'était une conversation que Tsunade avait espéré avoir avec le pauvre garçon après qu'il ait au moins vingt ans. Les ninjas comprenaient en général que leur devoir primaire était d'offrir les futures armes ; soient leurs enfants au village. Tsunade savait que Naruto aurait toujours du mal avec cette notion.

Notion d'autant plus difficile et rude à avaler que l'alcool s'égoutta de manière âcre à travers sa gorge.

Il claqua la verre sur la table et l'éclata en mille morceaux. Ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches devinrent subitement plus prononcées, sombres, démoniaques. Ses yeux reluisirent le sang et expurgeaient la volonté de tuer _—_ de détruire.

« Tu devrais m'accorder un tout petit plus confiance, _Tsunade_ ! », mentionna Naruto, alors qu'il s'étirait calmement les épaules. « J'annihilerai le Kyuubi. »

Naruto sortit du bureau tel un vent de tempête. Il y eut alors ce rire terrible qui lui teinta si fort les orties qu'il lui en donna la migraine, une migraine terrible, une migraine saugrenue, qui lui ravagea tant son crâne que le reste de son âme.

**J'adorerai te voir essayer faire.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>x<strong>**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Les agents ont besoin <strong>__**d**__**'une fon**__**d**__**ation, **__**de**__** quelqu'un pour les ai**__**d**__**er à l**__**eur**__** rappeler leur **__**i**__**d**__**entité et leur vie **__**d**__**errière le masque. Leurs proches constituent bien souvent le dernier lien ténu qui les relie encore avec l'humanité.**_


End file.
